PROMISE
by devils-angel15
Summary: Ne, Sasuke will you marry me?"..."Don't you dare die on me"..."You promised, please don't leave me"...only if Naruto knew what was in store for him and Sasuke. What their destiny was and what was in hold for them in the future......PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

"Ne, Sasuke. Will you promise me something?" asked Naruto

"What is it, dobe?" Sasuke asked back as usual with the cool and uncaring look on his face.

"Ne, will you marry me?" Naruto asked slightly blushing

"Wh-what?" no longer able to keep the cool mask on. Sasuke completely focused his mind on what Natuto had just said.

"What are you talking about, dobe. How can I marry you. We are barely even 12 yet. Plus, I think my parents would kill me, if I even thought about marrying a guy." Sasuke replied.

"So. so you won't marry me." Naruto asked, tears already forming in his eyes.

"Iya, iya. Matte, nakuna. I never said I wouldn't marry you. I just said...well...I-I can't right now. I'm still too young and so are you. Maybe later when we are both older and I'm living on my own, maybe then if you still want to, I promise I will marry you." Sasuke finished, as he himself couldn't believe what he was saying. Yes, its true that he liked Naruto, but did-did he really want to marry him.

"Yo-you really promise." the tears subsiding from Naruto's eyes

"Yeah, dobe. I really promise. When we grow up I'll marry you someday for sure" Sasuke replied back as he thought that maybe, he just didn't like Naruto, what if he really loved him, but didn't know it himself.

"I LOVE YOU SASUKE!" the blond jumped on Sasuke and fell asleep on top of him.

"I..I love you too, dobe." the words were beyond a whisper. But Sasuke knew that Naruto heard him because the boy's face lit up as if he was having the most wonderful dream of all times.

* * *

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEE!" Naruto yelled on the top of his lungs as he tried to get to the raven haired boy. 

"Sas-Sasuke! Don't you dare die on me, Teme. Sasuke please don't do this." Naruto started talking over the flow of his tears, as they made their way down his cheeks.

"Na..ru..to" Sasuke coughed up blood as he called out to his dobe.

"Sasuke, please hang on. Don't leave me. Ple-please, please. You promised, you pro-promised that you were gonna marry me." Naruto said unable to control his tears

"I'm...so...so-rry, Na...ru..to" Sasuke said heavily panting. "All I ev-ver did was ma-make you cry. But, no...no mat-tter what y-you are...still mi-ine." Sasuke finished as the wound on his chest was unable to bear. He gasped in pain, no longer able to control his screams. He's nails dug into Naruto's hand that was holding his own. The tears now flowing. There was nothing anyone could do now. Sasuke was gonna die, and he knew that. He just wished that he was more nicer, and a better lover to his dobe. But. this was it. He couldn't turn back anymore.

"SASUKE! SASUKE! DON'T! SASUKE! I LOVE YOU! JUST HANG ON, PLEASE! " Naruto yelled at Sasuke, now holding close to his chest.

"I..lo-ve..you..too, Naru..to" were Sasuke's last words and then everything stopped.

Naruto's breath caught in his throat as the heart beat could not be felt anymore. Naruto couldn't feel anything. Sasuke's body was cold as ice now. His heart wasn't beating and he wasn't breathing.

"Sa..su..ke" Naruto called out. But there was nothing. Sasuke was gone forever and Naruto was alone once again. He held on to the ice cold body and cried his heart out.

* * *

_**Only if Naruto knew what was in store for him and Sasuke. What their destiny was and what was in hold for them in the future.**_

* * *

A CENTURY LATER

"Oye!! Naruto. We're going to go Kareoke. Wanna come." asked Shikamaru

"No. Thanks for asking though. But I gotta go home." Naruto replid back to his friend.

"Okay, I see you later then. Bye!" Shikamaru waved good-bye to naruto and caught up with his friends.

"Bye!" Naruto sighed as he turned around to start walking

"Uff!" exclaimed someone

"Ah! Gomen-nasai! I didn't see you there" Naruto bent down to pick up the person's bag and apologized

"Well, you should watch were you are going, dobe" the person replied.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat at those words. He looked up to see none other than..."Sa-su-ke..."

* * *

OK MY 2ND STORY EVEN THOUGH I DIDN'T EVEN FINISH MY FIRST, ANYWAY, IF U PPL WANNA KNOW WHAT FATE HOLDS FOR THEM READ & REVIEW. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A YEAR AGO**

**Naruto's flashback/ His 16th Birthday**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!" shouted everyone as I entered the room.

"Happy Birthday, Sweety!" my mom came up to me and kissed me on the cheeks.

Everyone was there. My parents, friends from school and all my other relatives. But I still felt empty, as if something was missing.

"You ok, Champ." my dad asked me as he saw me staring at particularly nothing.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just surprised" Naruto replied back.

"That was the point, stupid" Shikamaru slapped me hard on the back as he handed me his present.

The party was fun, I guess. I cut the cake, we all had dinner and all the birthday stuffs.

I was beat that night. So, I just said good-night to my folks and went to bed.

_**"Ne, Sasuke will you marry me..."**_

_**"What are you **__**talking about dobe**__**..."**_

"Huh?" I heard a voice and looked around but there was nobody.

"Go to sleep, Naruto. You are just really tired" I say to myself

_**"So, you won't marry me..."**_

I sit up and just stare at the wall in front of me.

_**"I promise, I'll marry you someday..."**_

"What the hell? I'm hearing voices. And who the hell is Sasuke?" I say to myself

Suddenly, my head feels like its splitting in two. There is a burning pain in my heart and all I can see is my bedroom fading before my eyes.

I hear bird chirping and open my eyes to a completely different place. it wasn't my bedroom, thats for sure.

"Where am I?" I look around and see wooden houses around me. Up ahead there is this big monument or something. Faces carved in the stone wall.

_**"Hey, slow down will you. I'm not in the mood right now." **_I turn around to face a raven haired boy. He was wearing shorts and a blue shirt and had a head band on his forehead. I feel a pang of pain in me. His eyes were looking right through me. My head starts hurting again as if trying to remember something. I shake it off and turn to the front to see who the raven haired boy was talking to.

"Wha..." to my utmost disbelief, I see me. Except, slightly different version of me. The same face, the same messy blond hair. The same goofy smile that I had on all my old photos, but he felt a little different. I stare at myself and for a second, I thought that he was looking right back at me, smiling at me.

_**"Oh, come on Sasuke. You're so grumpy in the morning." yelled back my other self**_

"Sasuke..? Sasuke..?" the background once again dissolves into nothing until a new scene comes into view. Its a forest this time. I look around to see Sasuke, me and two other people. I start walking closer when I gasped.

"What the fuck? Kakashi-sensei? Sakura-chan" I think to myself what the hell are they doing here. I mean Sakura-chan, I understand. But why would I be dreaming about that perverted teacher. After a while, Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan both leave. Now its only me and Sasuke. We were just staring at each other. And then

_**"Sasuke!" the other Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke pulls him in for a lusty kiss.**_

"What? What are you doing? Let me go. I mean, let him go" but nothing comes out. As if I had lost my voice. I look at them, and again, to my utmost disbelief, I'm kissing this Sasuke person back.

_**"Sasuke, Sasuke I love you" says Naruto **_

_**"I know, dobe" Sasuke replies back**_

Then I feel Naruto's gaze on me. I stare back at me and try to figure out what is going on. The other Naruto keeps staring back at me as he is being embraced by Sasuke. Suddenly the happy face changes into a sad one. I try to ask him whats the matter, but my question is soon answered with another scenario change.

I was still in the forest, except the surrounding area was damaged and there was blood everywhere. I felt like throwing up at the sight. Then I saw two figures on the ground. I ran to them and there I was holding Sasuke's bloody body in my arms and crying.

_**"Sasuke, don't you dare die. You pro-promised to marry me, teme"**_

I hold my breath as if knowing whats coming

_**"I..lo-ve...you,...Naru...to"**_

"SASUKEEEEEEE!!!!" I scream and find myself in my bed. I see my mom and dad by my bedside looking worried.

"Naruto, honey are you alright"my mom asked

"I-I'm..." I couldn't even finish the sentence as I broke into tears. I cried myself to sleep that night. Since then, I have been having dreams about Sasuke and me. Some happy, while some not so happy.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

  
Now, I couldn't believe what was happening in front of me. There stood in front of me, the person who had died in my dreams over and over again.

"Sa..su..ke..." Naruto said

"You should watch where you are going, dobe" Sasuke said to Naruto in a cool voice

"I..I'm..." Naruto couldn't figure out what to say.

"What? You wanna say something?" Sasuke asked Naruto giving him a wierd look.

"No...I..AHH!!" Naruto yelled clutching his head. It felt like it was burning. Like the first night he started having those dreams.

"AHHHH!!!" he screamed out again, this time falling to the ground.

"HEY!" Sasuke quickly picked up Naruto, not sure what to do with him.

"HEY! YOU OK!" Sasuke asked, but all he got in return were more screams of agony. Then Naruto's body became limp as he passed out.

"Great!" Sasuke thought to himself, holding Naruto in his arms. "Now what?" he said.

"Sasuke-bochan!" called out a voice as a man came running to Sasuke's side.

"Oh! Thank god! Ishima, help me. He just suddenly passed out. We should take him to the hospital." he told the man.

"Yes, bochan." Ishima replied.

Sasuke carried the unconscious Naruto to the car and got in himself. Ishima was already in and starting up the car to make threir trip to the hospital.

Sasuke laid a hand on Naruto's forehead and felt that the dobe was burning up. He was sweating a lot and he kept mumbling something. Sasuke couldn't catch what Naruto was saying, so he leaned closer to listen.

"S..a..su..ke" Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke sat up again, and just stared at Naruto. He felt something inside him. Sasuke didn't know what was going on. This boy, Sasuke felt something as he kept staring at Naruto.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked as they drove off

* * *

OK! THATS IT. I DON' THINK THE ENDING OF THIS CHAPTER WAS THAT GOOD. BUT I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO PUT. SO, YEAH!. HERE IS CHAPTER TWO. HOPE U GUYS LIKE IT. ALSO PLEASE REVIEW. DOESN'T MATTER BAD OR GOOD BECAUSE I NEED TOKNOW IF I SUCK OR IF I DON'T. SO, PLEASE REVIEW. THIRD CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP SOON. BUT NO GARAUNTEES. BYE-BYE!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto wakes up to a bright light blinding him. He rapidly shields he's eyes from the light.

"I see that you are awake" said a woman's voice.

Naruto removes his hand to look at a woman in her early 30's. She had blond hair and wore a white coat. Which is how Naruto figured out that he was at the hospital. He looked at the doctor as she spoke once again.

"You should he fine. I would say that you fainted cause of exhaustion." she said. Naruto looked at her badge. It read Hokage, Tsunade. Naruto again looked up at the doctor to see her write something down on the papers in her hand.

"Um..Doc, how did I get here" Naruto asked

"Oh! Uchiha-san brought you. I have to say, quite a shock. Never thought that a Uchiha could be so caring." Tsunade said

"Uchiha?" Naruto repeated and then there it was again. The tearing pain in his head. Naruto held he's head in his head and tried to block out the pain. He could see Tsunade making her way to him with a worried look on her face. Naruto couldn't bear it anymore. He cried out and fell into his world of dreams.

* * *

_**"Naruto! God, I missed your scent" Sasuke exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around the blond and started kissing him.**_

_**"Sa-Sasuke! You just came back from mission. You-you should freshen..uhh..uh...SASUKE!" Naruto moaned as he weakened under Sasuke's kiss**_

_**Sasuke snaked his arm through Naruto's back feeling every part of his dobe. He then did the same to Naruto's chest. Teasing and toying with Naruto until the blond was begging for him to stop.**_

_**"Sasu-ke, stop!" Naruto breathed out, slightly panting.**_

_**"Do you really want me to stop, dobe?" Sasuke asked grabbing Naruto's aroused member.**_

_**"You, I hate you" Naruto said looking a little crossed.**_

_**"So, do you want me to stop or not?" Sasuke said already retreating**_

_**Naruto gasped as Sasuke moved away. Sasuke knew as well as Naruto, exactly what he wanted. Sasuke leaned closer and pushed Naruto down on the bed. He called out Naruto's name over and over again.**_

_**"Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto." Sasuke called out**_

"Naruto. Naruto. OYE! USORATONKACHI ! OKIRO!" Sasuke finally yelled in Naruto's ear getting irritated at the boy.

Naruto snaps open his eyes to meet dark black eyes.

Sasuke gasped as Naruto opens he's eyes. He just noticed the sky blue eyes. It was as if he was falling into them. Naruto just stared at Sasuke before retreating way back up against the bed. Sasuke snapping out of his trance and looking at the surprised look on Naruto's face moved in closer.

"What's your problem? I'm not gonna bite, you know." Sasuke said looking Naruto dead straight in his eyes.

Not sure what to say. Naruto just said "Thank You." Sasuke replied back "Your Welcome."

"So, how did you know my name? I don't remember ever meeting you." Sasuke asked Naruto

"I-I...you look like someone I know." Naruto replied back, the pain in his head subsiding.

"Hmm. Is that so. Well, anyway. I called your parents. I found your ID in your back pack.They should be on their way here right now. Do you need anything." Sasuke asked as he walked towards the door.

Naruto just shakes his head and keeps staring as the raven haired boy leaves.

"Do you need anything? What the hell is wrong with me. I don't ask people that." Sasuke thinks to himself as he exits Naruto's room. Sasuke looks back one more time at the blond, and then he leaves.

* * *

"What the hell! I'm going crazy. He can't be real. He is just some person in my dreams. This cannot be happening." Naruto yells at himself, in his mind. 

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Naruto screams inside him, as he tries to make sense of everything. "AND, AND WHAT THE HELL WAS I DREAMING ABOUT. THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I WAS HAVING SE...SE...SEX WITH A GUY."

Naruto was panting heavily, when he heard the doo tohis room open. He looked up to see his mom hurrying over to his side, hid dad righton her heels.

"Naruto, what happened?" his dad asked before his mom could.

"Dad, its nothing. I'm fine. I just passed out, thats all." Naruto said, now positioning himself properly in bed. "The doctor said it was becaue of exhaustion" he said

"Naruto, are you sure you're okay." mom asked " You seemed so tired this past few weeks. I didn't say anything thinking that it was just stress due to school and everything. But now, you are scaring me honey. Are you sure you are ok." mom asked

"Yeah, mom. I'm fine. Really" Naruto answered back.

"Excuse me" the Uzumaki family turned around to see Sasuke at the door.

Naruto again feeling not so great in front of Sasuke just kept staring at him.

"I-I came to return this. You dropped it, when you passed out, Naruto." Sasuke walked up to Naruto and handed him the bag.

"Naruto, say "Thank You." his mom said.

"Yeah. Thanks." Naruto said.

"I don't know who you are. But Thank you. I heard from the nurse that it was you who brought Naruto to the hospital. I'm really grateful." Naruto's mom told Sasuke

"It wasn't much. I mean, I couldn't leave him on the streets to die. Then I would be held charge for murder." sasuke said sarcastically

"Haha! Funny kid!" exclaimed Naruto's father

"What the fuck?" Sasuke yelled at himself, in his mind. "What is going on here? I don't make stupid jokes." Sasuke looked up at Naruto, to see the boy staring right back at him. After a while, they both break eye contact and Sasuke takes his leave.

* * *

The doctor asked Naruto to stay at the hospital for the night, just incase. So here he is now, lying on this, not so comfortable bed and staring up at the ceiling. 

"What is going on?" Naruto askes himself. "How can he be real" Naruto is thinking about Sasuke, of course.

Back at the Uchiha Mansion, Sasuke was staring up at his ceiling as well. Just like Naruto was thinking about Sasuke. Sasuke was thinking abput the blond. He looked at the clock on the night stand to see it hit 12:00. Sasuke look out of his window to see a full moon staring right back at him. Back at teh hospital, Naruto is looking at the same moon.

* * *

_**Little do the boys know, that the hands of the clock were actually counting down the time of their Fate.**_

* * *

_**OKIRO - WAKE UP  
**_

FIRST OF ALL, I WANT TO APOLOGIZE CAUSE THIS CHAPTER FROM MY P.O.V REALLY STINKS. WELL ATLEAST THE ENDING. IT WASN'T MAKING ANY SENSE WHEN I WROTE IT. BUT MAYBE U FOLKS CAN MAKE SOMETHING OUT OF IT. SO, HERE CH-3. THIS IS ALL DUE TO THE REVIEWS I GOT. YOUR REVIEWS MOTIVATE ME. SO KEEP ON READING AND KEEP ON REVIEWING. CH-4 WILL BE UP SOON. TA-TA!!!


	4. Chapter 4

_Italics-sasuke's thoughts  
**Bold italics-naruto's thoughts**_

_**ENJOY!!!!**_

* * *

"Naruto." called out Iruka-sensei

"Here." Naruto replied back

They released Naruto from the hospital yesterday. His mom insisted that he should stay home. But Naruto refused. He didn't want to be cooped up in the house. So, here he is now. At school, sitting in his desk and just thinking about the past events, when his train of thoughts were broken by Iruka-sensei. Iruka-sensei took attendance and was about to start class when there was a knock at the door.

"Yes, can I help you." Iruka-sensei was talking to someone at the door. Naruto couldn't see who it was. But he saw Sakura-chan's face light up like a diamond. He laughed at that, but it didn't last long. The person outside the door entered the room and Naruto's face went pale.

"Class, this is Uchiha Sasuke-kun. He will be your classmate from today. Be nice." Iruka said as he introduced Sasuke to the class.

_"Great. Whats that pink haired girl's problem. She's drooling. I can't believe I have to stick with these stupid-as..." _Black meets blue. Sasuke didn't even realize that Iruka was talking to him.

"Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun." Iruka was calling him

"Huh! Yeah..." Sasuke said

"You can take the empty seat next to Naruto" he said

"Sensei! Why does it have to be beside me. There's an empty seat beside Ino." Naruto shouted out, not being able to control the redness of his cheeks.

"Yeah, sensei. I have no problem sitting beside Sasuke-kun." Ino said this time

"Well, where do you want to sit Sasuke-kun?" Iruka asked Sasuke

Sasuke walked up to the seat beside Ino, giving her a look. Then he proceeded to the seat beside Naruto and settled in it. He looked towards Naruto and just stared, like before.

"Wh-what?" Naruto asked him

"Dobe!" Sasuke said before turning away

Naruto didn't even know what to say to that. He just kept staring at Sasuke. Finally, when everything settled down. Iruka-sensei started class and the day began.

* * *

DING-DING

The bell for lunch break resounded through Konaha High. Naruto not really feeling hungry(there's definitely something wrong with this picture) decides to take a nap.

_**I guess the roof will be the best place of all. I didn't get any sleep last night. Stupid dreams. Stupid Sasuke...**_

Naruto glanced towards the raven haired boy to find him staring right at Naruto. There's that feeling inside him again. Every time, Naruto sees Sasuke he feels something and he knows it. What he doesn't know is that Sasuke feels the same. Naruto could feel the blush on his cheeks as he stared at Sasuke. He was surrounded by all the girls, and even some of the guys. Naruto just shrugged it off and gave Sasuke a very murderous look before leaving.

_Whats his problem? Every time I turn, he is staring at me. Also, how did he know me. I never met him before..._sasuke-kun you're so handsome, so cool, so..._GOD, someone shut these people up. They are driving me crazy_

All the girls and some guys were crowding around Sasuke. Not being able to take it anymore. He gave them the Uchiha death glare. Of course the guys backed away and some of the girls fainted. Anyway, after freeing himself from the crowd. Sasuke wondered around the halls of the school. His eyes on the look out for a certain blond.

_**Man, I'm tired. Hope there's no one on the roof.**_

Naruto opened the rooftop door and peeked inside to see if anybody was there. When he knew it was clear, he proceeded further in and made his way toward the railings. The wind in Naruto's face, made his hair blow gently. Naruto yawned and just looked over the city. You could almost see everything from the rooftop.

"Well well, what do we have here?" came a man's voice from behind Naruto

Naruto flinched at the voice, because he knew exactly who it was. He turned around to face the legendary pervert of Konoha High. There stood Hatake Kakashi, he was the gym teacher. All the female staff members fell for him in first sight. But, dear Kakashi-sensei only has eyes for Iruka-sensei. Naruto sighed and spoke

"What do you want? Pervert!" Naruto said in a tired tone

"Maa, I was just wondering what my cute student was doing up here." Kakashi replied in his usual non-caring tone. "I heard you passed out. Also that the new boy, Uchiha Sasuke had to take you to the hospital. I had no idea that Naruto-kun was so delicate." Naruto flinched at the mention of Sasuke name. That, of course caught Kakashi's interest.

"So, wanna tell me what happened? I was so worried about cute little Naruto-ku..."Iruka-sensei was worried about me, not you. You were just happy that you got to comfort him." Naruto interrupted Kakashi.

Kakashi smirked at the thought. Naruto was right, for once.

"Anyway, its none of your business and you call me delicate one more time I'll kick your ass, you pervert." Naruto replied harshly, not in the mood for Kakashi's crap.

"Fine. I let you be, to drown in your worries." Kakashi said as he turned around to leave.

"You can't run from this Naruto, this is whats meant to be. Same goes for Sasuke, if you both want to change the course of destiny. You both have to remember the past." Kakashi said to himself as he gave Naruto a sympathetic look and then left.

* * *

**Drem/Past Memory**

"What is it?" Naruto asked

"Nothing. I just wanted to say something, but forget it." Sasuke replied back, tearing his gaze away from Naruto

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out worriedly

Sasuke looked down at the boy lying on his lap. Naruto looked straight into Sasuke's eyes wanting to know what was bothering him.

"Naruto, you know that no matter what, I will always love you, right?" Naruto gripped Sasuke's shirt tightly at those words. He didn't know were this was going. But, he didn't interrupt Sasuke.

"Naruto, I decided to join the A.N.B.U. The Hokage asked me to and I said yes." Sasuke told Naruto

"A.N.B.U. Sasuke you know how dangerous it is. You promised you were not going to be reckless and throw your life away." Naruto said, no longer able to keep his calm demeanor.

"Naruto, I know. But, I can't just sit around and do this easy-ass missions. Plus, I already promised that I wouldn't go after Itachi." he said.

"But...but then we won't be able to go on missions together and I know how reckless you can get. Don't say that you don't, Teme." Naruto finished quickly as he saw that Sasuke was gonna interrupt him.

"Naruto, you want to be the Hokage, right? I want to help you anyway I can. For ex. Protecting the village. If I protect the village, I protect you, then you can become Hokage one day." Sasuke tried to reason with Naruto

"I don't need protection. I can take care of myself." Naruto replied back

"Yeah, thats why you almost got yourself killed on your last mission." Sasuke pointed out, a little harshly than needed. Naruto pouted at that.

"Naruto, I have to do this. I couldn't protect the people I love before, but now, I can, and no matter what you say I'm gonna protect the person I love the most in the world and also protect the people that he loves, with my life. Just like I did before." Sasuke finished as if it was his final decision.

Naruto just kept on looking at his lover. Just thinking how much he has changed since he's parents death. Since, all he could think about was getting revenge on he's brother. Sasuke had really grown up. Maybe it was time for Naruto to grow up as well. Naruto tore his gaze away from Sasuke and stood up. He walked near the river bank.

"Naruto?" Sasuke stood up as well making his way to where Naruto stood.

...Sigh...

"Sasuke, you can join the A.N.B.U. Its not like you were gonna change your mind even if I said no. But I'm glad you told me." Sasuke felt a little bad because Naruto was right. He wouldn't have changed he's mind. Naruto let out another sigh and continued

"But, you have to make me another promise." Naruto said a little more cheerfully

"Promise? Fine. what is it?" Sasuke asked, embracing Naruto from behind. Naruto turned around to face Sasuke and kissed him gently on the lips.

"You have to promise me that, when I become Hokage you are gonna be there with me. So, to put it simply. You better not die, teme." Naruto told Sasuke

Sasuke let out a little laugh becuse he could see Naruto eyes glimmer int he moonlight. He wipped away the unfallen tear and kissed Naruto passionately. Naruto returned Sasuke's kiss back and parted his lips to allow Sasuke entrance.

The kiss was broken only when the need for air could no longer be prolonged. Both boys panted lightly before Sasuke took Naruto's face in his hands and kissed him once again. But, this time lightly.

"I promise Naruto. I'll always stay with you and even if I die, I'll always love you no matter what." Sasuke told Naruto

"I said, that you couldn't die." Naruto corrected him

"Everyone has to die, dobe. But, I do know this that even after I die I'll always love you Naruto." Sasuke said

**Dream/Past Memory End**

* * *

"I love you too, Sasuke" Naruto muttered in his dreams and Sasuke froze at those words.

* * *

He-He. Don't hate me. I just thought it would be so cool to finish it here.

So, what do you guys think? Will Sasuke remember his promise? Or will Naruto be left with a broken heart?

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

HASTA-LUEGO


	5. Chapter 5

_Italics-Sasuke's thoughts_

_**Bold italics-Naruto's thoughts**_

_**ENJOY!!!**_

* * *

**Recap:**

"I love you too, Sasuke" Naruto muttered in his dreams and Sasuke froze at those words.

* * *

_What did he just say? Did-did he...no way._

Sasuke was now staring at the sleeping face of the blond. He was wondering where Naruto could have gone when he spotted the blond on the roof from the hallways. So, here he is now, standing in front of Naruto and not believing what just left Naruto's lips.

"I love you too, Sasuke" _He said he Loves me. How can..I mean, we just met. Plus, I'm guy. I don't...what the hell? _Sasuke put his hands over his heart as it began to beat faster. He didn't understand anything that was going around him since the day he bumped into Naruto. Sasuke kneeled before Naruto and took in everything about the boy. His golden colored hair blowed in his face as the breeze pushed against it, the whiskers on his cheeks. Naruto's unbuttoned shirt showed his slim neck and smooth chest. Sasuke thought Naruto body was perfect. Sasuke's eyes lastly landed on Naruto's slightly parted lips.

_God! He looks so damn vulnerable. Its tempting. NO. NO. I'M NOT GAY. But..._

Sasuke leaned in closer and brushed his own lips against Naruto's. Sasuke thought to himself that, Naruto tasted sweet like candy and he smelled sweet as well. Sasuke continued kissing the sleeping boy, not even noticing that someone was watching them. Sasuke was brought back to reality by the sudden brightness of two blue eyes staring at him.

Sasuke fell back as he saw Naruto's eyes looking at him, clearly shocked.

_DAMN!_

"I-I can ex...plai" Sasuke was cut of by tear drops falling from Naruto's eyes.

"Hey! Whats wrong? I swear I didn't do anything, besides..." Sasuke couldn't even finish as he's whole body probably turned red. He didn't know what to say.

_He had kissed Naruto in his sleep and he didn't even have a good reason for it. Sasuke did it because, at that moment it felt right. Or so he thought. It hurt Sasuke to see Naruto's tears and he didn't even know why. What was happening to him? He was a Uchiha. He wasn't suppose to show this kind of emotions towards a stranger. But, was Naruto really a stranger. He sure didn't feel like one. _

"Naruto?" Sasuke called the boy snapping out of his thoughts.

Naruto's face was the same as when he opened his eyes to see Sasuke kissing him. He didn't even know why the tears were falling. Usually he would have by now kicked Sasuke's ass for kissing him.

_**Why? Why was he kissing me? Does he know, about the dreams. But that's not possible. They are just dreams. They are My Dreams. This cannot be happening. I don't want this.**_

"Naruto?" Sasuke called once more, this time snapping the blond out of his thoughts.

"I-I have to go." Naruto said as he ran away, leaving Sasuke slightly shocked.

_I thought he was gonna be seriously pissed. What the hell? Wait, he just bailed. I didn't even get to ask if what he said was true or not._

Sasuke followed Naruto's action as he also departed from the roof.

"Yare yare!...Sigh...Will this really work out, Hokage-sama?" asked Kakashi to the vast blue sky.

* * *

Naruto managed to avoid Sasuke for the rest of the school day. But, he had a gut wrenching feeling he wouldn't be so lucky after school. As Naruto approached the main gates, there stood none other than Sasuke. Naruto walked as slowly as he could, even though he knew that eventually he would end up beside Sasuke and by the looks of it, the raven hair didn't seem to be in a hurry.

"Naruto, I need to talk to you." Sasuke said, as Naruto finally arrived at the main gates.

_I swear he was walking slow on purpose. OK. This is it._

"What?" Naruto asked not looking Sasuke directly in the face.

"You, well...um..when you were sleeping you said something." Sasuke said as he started walking, Naruto closed behind.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks.

_**I said something. What the hell did I say. **_

Naruto, this time looked up to face Sasuke who was already looking at Naruto.

"Wh-what did I say?" Naruto asked, slightly blushing.

"You..um..you said that you...l-lo-ve me." Naruto became as pale as a sheet at those words. Naruto didn't say anything. He just stared at his feet. Sasuke looked kinda worriedly at the boy.

_He is really pale. Is he ok._

"Naruto, I don't care if it was true or not. But, there is something else." Sasuke continued ignoring his previous thought.

_**Something else. What could be worse than confessing my love to you in my sleep. Somebody kill me now.**_

"You said 'I love you too'" Sasuke told him. "What exactly did you mean by the too. I mean, I don't think I have ever met you before, let alone confess my love for you." he finished.

"He-he! As sharp as ever, aren't you, Sasuke" Kakashi said to himself from the nearby tree that he was hiding in and listening to the two boy's conversation.

Naruto didn't know what to say. How could he tell Sasuke, that he has dreams about him and Naruto together. That in the dreams, Sasuke told him that he loves Naruto. What sane person would believe that. And Naruto didn't really want to go to a mental hospital. So, he said the only thing that seemed reasonably normal.

"I-I told you before. Th-that you look like someone I know. Re-remember. Also, why would I love you? Thats not normal. I said 'I love you too' to that person that I know, not you." Naruto finished, trying really hard not to wince under Sasuke's stare.

A spark of pain, erupted in Sasuke's heart when Naruto said 'why would I love you.' Sasuke didn't know why but those words really hurt. But, something told him that the dobe was lying. Naruto's ears were bright red, and also he was having trouble keeping he's eyes on Sasuke.

"Really? Its a different person. Tell me, is this other person's name Sasuke because thats what you said as well." Sasuke asked now putting a little more volume to his voice.

Naruto flinched. He could tell that Sasuke wasn't buying his answer.

_**Why do I care? I should just blow him off.**_

"Her name is Sasukeya. Everybody called her Sasuke because she was kind of a tom-boy." Naruto slapped himself mentally as he repeated the name in his own head.

_**Sasukeya! Sasukeya! SASUKEYA! YOU BIG IDIOT!**_

Kakashi almost fell off of the tree. He couldn't figure out how Naruto's mind worked. Even after a century, the boy was horrible at lying to Sasuke. Actually, he was **worse **than **horrible** at lying. He laughed his mind off as he saw the look on Sasuke's face after hearing the name.

"Sa-su-ke-ya." Sasuke repeated slowly, making a wierd looking face. Naruto just stared as Sasuke's face slightly flinched.

_Is he stupid. SASUKEYA! WHAT THE HELL KINDA NAME IS THAT. THATS MY NAME WITH THE 'YA' IN IT. THIS IS IRRITATING._

"Hey! why don't you tell me the truth. I wanna know. I know that you are lying, stupid lies just for your information, by the way." Sasuke finally snapped at Naruto.

_**What the hell is his problem? Why can't he just leave it be. I seriously DO NOT LIKE THIS GUY. If he wants to play this way, then so be it. Enough with the nice and confused guy.**_

"Fine. But why don't you tell me why you kissed me?" Naruto snapped back at Sasuke

"I-I...its because you said you loved me." Sasuke answered back, a blush appearing on his face.

"Oh! Thats nice. I didn't know that you were the only living person with the name Sasuke in the whole entire world." Naruto now was practically yelling

"Why are you yelling, dobe. Keep your damn voice down." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Don't avoid the question, teme." Naruto replied back.

"I'm not avoiding anything. I kissed you because you were acting wierd ever since we met." Sasuke told him

"That is just wierd. Just because someone acts wierd towards you, you don't kiss the pers..." Naruto was cut off by the invasion in his mouth. Sasuke had taken Naruto's face in his hands and was now passionately kissing the blond.

_What am I doing? Damn, if I don't stop its not gonna be good._

_**Wh-what the hell are you doing. STOP. STOP NARUTO.**_

Sasuke was surprised as Naruto parted his lips further granting Sasuke's tongue entrance and was kissing the raven hair back with equal passion.

_Damn. He's hot. I can't believe his kissing me back._

_**Damn. His good.**  
_

Up in the trees, all Kakashi could do was stare in disbelief. He knew Sasuke was unpredictable, but this, this is something else. He couldn't believe that both the boys were kissing each other in a public place. In the past, Sasuke would have dragged Naruto home and seriously be pissed off if he had tried to kiss Sasuke in public. He was surprised at how the tables had turned.

After a long period of time, Naruto broke away when he could no longer breath. Both boys panted and tried to catch their breath.

"Now, wi-ll...huff...you te-ll me...huff...the truth." Sasuke finished catching his breath

"Y-you..huff... you wouldn't believe me." Naruto said still panting.

"Try me!" Sasuke said, with a look of determination in his eyes.

"Well, looks like its finally my turn." Kakahi said as he landed in front of the boys, startling them.

"Ka-kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked

"Well, I was watching you two love-birds make out." he said with a evil smirk on his face.

Both boys turned red as a cherry. Naruto especially.

"PERVERT!!" Naruto yelled.

"Ma..maa, Naruto. Hear me out." Kakashi said as he looked towards Sasuke

"What?" Sasuke asked this time.

"Nothing. Just thinking that you haven't changed a bit. Still the same old smart, cocky brat I knew." Kakashi finished with a sigh. The effect of time could be seem as some wrinkles appeared on Kakashi's face. No matter how Kakashi teased them, they were his old students and team members. He was glad to see them. He had to wait a long time for them.

"Huh! I have never met you before." Sasuke told Kakashi.

"Oh! But you have. Thats why I'm here." Kakashi now turned towards Naruto.

"Naruto, I can explain everything to you. Why you started having those dreams. How come Sasuke is here. After that, I hope that even Sasuke will remember his long forgotten past." Kakashi told Naruto and Sasuke. "If you wanna know, come with me." he finished.

"Kakashi-sensei, who are you and how do you know all these?" Naruto asked

"Me. I'm someone who has been waiting for you two for a long time." Kakashi replied.

"Now, come one. It's story time." Kakashi laughed lightly as the two boys followed him to the rooftop not really sure of what was going to happen.

* * *

OK. CH-5.

I didn't get too many reviews on ch-4. But, its cool. But please review more. It really keeps me going. Plus, I might not be able to upload the next Ch soon cause stupid school is open again. I HATE SCHOOL. Anyway, R&R


	6. Chapter 6

_italics- Sasuke's thoughts_

_**bold italics- Naruto's thoughts**_

* * *

**Recap:**

"Naruto, I can explain everything to you. Why you started having those dreams. How come Sasuke is here. After that, I hope that even Sasuke will remember his long forgotten past." Kakashi told Naruto and Sasuke. "If you wanna know, come with me." he finished.

"Kakashi-sensei, who are you and how do you know all these?" Naruto asked

"Me. I'm someone who has been waiting for you two for a long time." Kakashi replied.

"Now, come one. It's story time." Kakashi laughed lightly as the two boys followed him to the rooftop not really sure of what was going to happen.

* * *

"A century ago, there was a village named Konoha. It was a hidden village where shinobis dwelled. There were other villages like Konoha all ruled by a Kage. Our Hokage was a great and wise man." Kakashi said to the two boys. 

"So, what does that have to do with my dreams?" Naruto asked not really getting what Kakshi was saying

"Listen to the whole story, then maybe you will understand." Kakashi replied back. He turned to the Uchiha sitting coolly in the corner not making a sound. Kakashi returned back to telling the story.

"So, Naruto, you use to live in that village a very long time ago, along with Sasuke over there. I know you are gonna say that is impossible, but you have to believe me." Sasuke looked at the man as if he was out of his freaking mind.

_Is he insane? What the hell is he talking about? _

_**What?? Man, this is confusing. What the hell are you saying, sensei?**_

Kakashi looked at the similar expressions on his two students. But he continued, afraid if they let them talk he wouldn't get the chance to finish his story.

"As, I was saying. Sasuke, you use to belong to the righteous Uchiha clan and Naruto, well Naruto was Naruto." _**what the hell is that suppose to mean?**_

"You attended the Konoha academy, were Iruka-sensei was your teacher...WHAT? IRUKA-SENSEI WAS THERE TOO?" Naruto shouted out, before Kakashi could finish his sentence.

"Yeah, Naruto. He was your teacher like before and you two were really close back then the too. Actually, not much has changed about your's or Sasuke's personality, either. You two are almost exactly the same way you were back then. Sasuke was aloof and cool while you were annoying and troublesome." Kakashi explained to the two boys.

_Hmm. What else do you expect I will always be cool. This pervert actually said something true._

"Excuse me. How can that bastard be cool and why am I annoying and troublesome." Naruto's fury seeping through him

"Hey, think of it yourself. Its your personality. But, thats not the point. Listen to the main part. So, there were levels of Shinobis. Genin, Chunin and Jounin. You guys were paired up together along with Sakura to be on my team. You guys became genin and took the chunin exam but you didn't pass." Kakshi said, his face suddenly changing to a grave expression.

"Ah! Sokka. Thats why I had the dream with Sakura-chan in it. We were in a forest and Kakashi-sensei you were saying something and then you and Sakura-chan left and then Sasuke ki..." Naruto didn't finish as he realized exactly what he was about to say. A blush appeared on his face, startling both the jounin and Sasuke. Sasuke moved closer to Naruto and asked him

"What, what did I do?" Naruto turned around and stared at the raven haired boy. His blush getting deeper. Kakashi remembered that time. Though it was very hard. After all they had talks in the forest a lot of time. But he remembered why Naruto stopped. Kakashi had forgotten to mention the time of the next meeting and went back to tell them. There he noticed, Naruto in Sasuke's embrace. He didn't want to interrupt them, so he left. Kakashi, himself was surprised to see the turn of events.

"It doesn't matter. He can tell you that later. Lets continue." Kakashi looked at the Sasuke, telling him to drop it. Sasuke really didn't want to, but he saw that the blond wasn't gonna spill anything.

"So, what is it about. We lived a long time ago. We worked together, it still doesn't explain how Naruto knew me and why..why he said he loved me." Sasuke said looking away.

"Well, I thought you of all people should have figured it out Sasuke. We guys were reincarnated. Although gaining back all your memories was a jutsu that the Hokage performed before Naruto died. You see Sasuke, you died during a war between Kohona and Sand. You were a ANBU member and you were up against one of the legendary Sannin of Kohona, who betrayed us and joined the enemy. he wanted your body. But you didn't let that happen.You sacrificed yourself to protect your village and the people you love." Kakashi glanced towards Naruto to indicate him as the loved one.

Sasuke was a little shocked. But even Naruto seemed to figure out what Kakashi was talking about.

"So, what I saw, was real." Naruto murmured to himself.

"Wait, you saw me die." Sasuke asked, his voice now rising slightly.

Naruto just nodded and looked towards Kakashi to see if there was any hint of falseness in his eyes. But, the jounin's eyes were crystal clear, well eye was crystal clear.

"After you died Sasuke, Konoha won. Naruto lived on but not for long. You both loved each other deeply. Naruto had completely changed after your death. Everybody grieved for the boy who use to be so hyper. They saw his heart break over and over again." Kakashi said relieving a sigh. He turned towards the blond who was listening to him intently.

"You see, Naruto you were different. People ignored you because you had no parents, no one to look after you. They just didn't care. But, when they saw what Sasuke's death did to you, some tried to help. But then you were too far gone. You took on missions after missions, when at last your body just gave out. You were so sick, that not even Tsunade-sama could do anything and she was the best medical nin there ever was." he said

"Shortly after you passed away, but not before the Hokage performed a forbidden jutsu. This jutsu was to lock your memories away, until the day you would be reborn. He concentrated on the day that Sasuke died. The jutsu was suppose to be triggered on the day that Sasuke died and that day just happened to be on your birthday a year ago. And if I'm not mistaken thats when your visions started." Kakashi asked and Naruto nodded

"Well, there you have it. Also, the reason why Sasuke doesn't remember is because, usually people don't remember their past life when they are reincarnated. Just like Sakura, she has no recollection of the past, niether does Iruka or anyone of your classmates. As for me, the Hokage performed the jutsu on me and when I was reborn I remembered everything since I was 5 years old. Thats why I said that I have been waiting for you two for a very long time." Kakashi finished.

There was only silence as both Naruto and Sasuke tried to take in everything that Kakashi said. They both looked at each other and just stared.

_So, we use to be together. I don't remember anything about you, Naruto. But, when I see you, I just can't handle myself._

_**I loved Sasuke. Well it makes sense, I guess. Him dying, then me dying. But, Kakashi said Sasuke doesn't rememeber.**_

"Look I know it must be hard for you two to take all this in. But, believe me. We all wanted to see you two happy. No one deserved what you two went through. Especially you Naruto. As, for you Sasuke. You were on the brink of destruction. Your one track mind about finding your brother and killing him would have killed you before your time. But, you were lucky Naruto was there with you." Kakashi said looking at Sasuke.

"What do you mean? Why would I want revenge against my brother?" Sasuke asked a little confused

"Because, back then he massacered his whole clan, except for you. You had been chasing after him for as long as I've known you." Kakashi replied back.

Naruto remembered that vision. He was sick to his stomach that night when he saw the massacre. Sasuke just stared at Kakashi unable to say anything. Kakashi got up and walked to the edge of the roof. The wind blew his hair out of his covered eye relieving a vertical scar right in the middle.

"I was sent here so that I could tell you this. So, that you two had one more chance to change your destiny. I will warn you. This is just the beginning. There will be people after you guys. Bad people. People that had been reincarnated along with you guys. Who remember the past very well. Especially you Sasuke, a certain someone is very interested in you." Kakashi said without looking at him

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked

"I mean that history will repeat itself. You two have to change it this time if you want a happy ending. The story has just begun, after all." Kakasi turned around this time and smiled at the boys.

"But now I think you should go home. Your parents will be worried, if you are past your curfew. Also if you have any question, you can ask me later. Now, I must go and visit my dear dolphin(Iruka)." Naruto made a face at Kakashi's last sentence. He got up and followed, Sasuke and Kakashi out of the roof. They parted their ways at the hallway. Now it was only Naruto and Sasuke. They walked beside each other until they reached the main gate of the school. Naruto turned towards Sasuke who was looking at the other direction.

_**Man, I don't know what to say. Now that I know, that my dreams were our past life and..and..and the fact that Sasuke and we used to be lovers.**_

"Naruto." Naruto snapped out of his thoughts at Sasuke's voice.

"Y-yeah" Naruto replied

"I don't know if what Kakashi said was true or not. But, I do care about you. I don't know why and I don't care, frankly. I don't want to see you cry. Thats all I know for sure, now." Sasuke finished and turned around to look at Naruto's blue eyes slightly watering.

"Oy-oye! What did I just say. I don't wanna see you cry." Sasuke rushed to Naruto's side wiping off his tears.

"Baka! If you say things like that. Who wouldn't cry. I don't know what to believe. But, Kakashi-sensei wasn't lying. That was just too much. There is no way he could have known about my dreams if he was just making everything up. But..but I also care about you. I just never ever want to see you die again, not ever." Naruto finished still shaking a little. Sasuke just hugged him close and he never wanted to let go.

"Ne, Sasuke. Will you promise me something." Naruto asked still clutching to Sasuke.

"What is it, dobe" Sasuke asked

"Don't call me dobe. Anyway, um..promise me that you won't ever leave me." Naruto said now looking at the dark eyes.

"I won't. I won't leave you Naruto because from what I have gathered I don't think its possible for us to live without each other." Sasuke replied back placing a kiss on Naruto's forhead. Naruto just looked at Sasuke for a awhile and then kissed him lightly on the lips. He was happy. He didn't fully understand what was going on, but he was happy and from the looks of it, so was Sasuke. So, the two boys made their way home, hand in hand.

* * *

"Well, I really do hope it works out. But, I wonder if I will be strong enough to change my destiny." Kakashi looked away from the window and looked into the room next to him. There sat the man who changed his life forever. Kakashi walked in, and Iruka-sensei looked up to greet him with a warm smile. Kakashi slid the door shut as he made his way to his lover.

* * *

OK. THERE YOU HAVE IT. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. BUT I'M BUSY WITH SCHOOL. SO, YEAH. ANYWAY, THE ENDING I WASN'T REALLY SURE WHAT TO WRITE SO I DECIDED TO INCLUDE A LITTLE KAKxIRU. ANYWAY, I'M SAD. U PEOPLE BARELY REVIEWED. ONLY TWO PEOPLE DID AND TO THEM THANK YOU VERY MUCH. BUT TO THOSE WHO DIDN'T. GROWL PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED THE FEEDBACK. 


	7. Chapter 7

_italics-Sasuke's thoughts_

_**bold italics-Naruto's thoughts**_

So, I wasn't really sure how to write this chapter. But I did my best. So, i hope you guys enjoy and if U guys have any ideas, I'd be happy to hear them.

ENJOY!!!

* * *

"He will be mine. Nothing you can do will stop him from choosing me over you. NOTHING!!" the shinobi glided towards Naruto with a hiss, ready to kill him...SLICE... 

..huff..huff...huff..."O-ro-chima-ru" Naruto breathed out.

* * *

"Ittekimas!" Naruto shouted to his mom 

"Itterashai!" Naruto's mom called out from the kitchen

Naruto walked down the road to the bus stop. Today was one of those special days when he wasn't late. Of course, that was due to the disturbing dreams he had been having for a month now. Him and Sasuke has been good so far. After Sasuke's declaration of love and Naruto's acceptance, they were a happy couple. Sasuke still pissed Naruto off, but he loved him no matter what. Still, what Kakashi said kept bugging him. What did he mean when he said bad people were after Sasuke and him.

"Naruto!" Naruto snapped out of his thoughts to look at his lover making his way towards him.

"Sasuke! Ohaiyo!" Naruto greeted him as Sasuke approached Naruto and placed a kiss on the blond's lips.

"Ohaiyo!" Sasuke replied back. Sasuke looked at Naruto to see him blushing.

_Even after all these time, he still blushes. KAWAII_

_**Man, he kissed me again in front of people. Back then he would have punched me 10ft if I ever tried to kiss him in public. I feel sorry for my old self. CHE**_

* * *

(Sorry didn't feel like writing the whole bus trip and everthing) 

**AT SCHOOL**

"Ah! This is so tiring. I don't know how you do this Ruka. Dealing with those mongrols every single day." Kakashi let out a heavy sigh

"He-he! Kakashi, you always complain about everything except for those perverted books of yours." Iruka replied back

"Maa, they are entertaining, just like you." Kakashi leaned forward on his desk and engulfed Iruka in a passionate kiss. Iruka let out a moan and tried to pry Kakashi off of him as the door to the room slid open. Iruka pushed Kakashi hard enough to knock him off his chair.

"Sa-sasuke-kun! This..this isn't...ahaha, hey Sasuke, you should know better than to eavesdrop." Kakashi cut off Iruka, who was now burning red.

"Can we talk?" Sasuke asked Kakashi with a worried look on his face. Kakashi's face turned serious. He knew that if the Uchiha was worried, something was definitly wrong. Iruka glanced from Kakashi to Sasuke, trying to understand what exactly was happening. First, Sasuke had no reaction to Kakashi and Iruka kissing. Second, he was worried and third Kakashi mood had totally changed in within a minute.

"Hey! Whats going on? Is everything alright, Sasuke-kun?" Iruka asked, a little worried himself by Kakashi's sudden mood change.

"Don't worry, Iruka. I'll take care of it. I'll see you later. okay." Kakashi just left the room following Sasuke as he ignored Iruka completely.Something wasn't right and Iruka knew it. Also, he had this feeling in the pit of his stomach. So, he followed the two men out of the room.

* * *

**EARLIER, DURING LUNCH**

"Ah! This feels great. I think this is the only place in the entire school that I don't hate." Naruto sighed. He was really tired. What with schoolwork and not getting enough sleep. He just wanted to rest.

"Naruto, you shouldn't stand so close to the edge, especially don't stand on the railings. Its dangerous." Sasuke told him as he made his way towards he's lover.

"You worry too much. You know, you didn't care before if I jumped of a cliff to run after a enemy. I'm not a kid. I can take care of myself." Naruto pouted. He loved the way Sasuke was concerned about him but this was too much. He really didn't like being treated like a baby.

"Well, you were a ninja back then. You could have handled that. But now you are just a normal human being.So, get down from there this instant." Naruto was about to jump down when a sliver of dizziness came over him. He lost his balance and fell forward over the railing.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted as he saw his lover about to take a dive from god knows how many feet from the air.Sasuke caught Naruto just before he went over. Naruto was shocked. He wasn't moving for awhile. Sasuke let go and walked off to sit against the wall, clearly pissed and scared out of his mind. Naruto walked up to Sasuke with shaky legs ans sat down in front of him.

"I-I'm sorry. I guess I should have listened." Naruto said quietly as he hung his head down. He looked up at Sasuke who pulled him into a tight embrace. Naruto could feel Sasuke shaking a little.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." Sasuke said, barely a whisper. Naruto sighed and apologized once more. Time passed smoothly and Naruo layed between Sasuke's legs and sighed once again.

"Will you stop sighing. I think you are sighing more than a old person who has nothing to do." Sasuke said as he stroked the blond's hair. He held Naruto as tightly as possible.

_God. He scared the shit out of me, back then._

"I'm just tired. I keep having visions of the past and I can't sleep well." Naruto told Sasuke. Sasuke leaned closer towards Naruto and tilted his head up. He kissed the blond passionately. Naruto moaned as Sasuke broke the kiss, not wanting it to end just yet. So, he leaned forward and kissed Sasuke's lips roughly. Sasuke kissed Naruto back gaining access to the blond's mouth and playing around with his tongue. He received moan after moan from Naruto and couldn't help moaning himself after a while. They finally broke away when Naruto suddenly jolted up. Sasuke released Naruto and looked at him. Naruto face had gone deathly pale and his eyes were tightly shut and his eyebrowns were drown together as if he was in pain.

"Naruto! Naruto! whats wrong? NARUTO!!" Sasuke screamed Naruto's name as the blond jolted once again and started thrashing around and mumbling something.

"SHIT!! WHAT THE HELL!" Sasuke didn't know what to do. He didn't want to leave Naruto alone but he knew he had to find Kakashi.

"NARUTO! NARUTO, JUST HANG ON. I'LL GET KAKASHI. JUST HANG ON!" Sasuke gently put Naruto's now limp body, that stopped thrashing and dashed out the door towards the faculty room.

* * *

**PRESENT**

Kakashi and Sasuke both ran towards the roof top door. Sasuke hurried towards Naruto's body, which had gained a little color back. Kakashi kneeled beside Naruto and checked his pulse. It was fast but it seemed that Naruto was fine.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked Sasuke, looking at at the raven haired boy.

"NARUTO!!" Iruka came bursting through the door. He looked at his precious student.

"Iruka!" Kakashi exclaimed. Sasuke could only stare as Iruka bent down beside him to get a closer view of Naruto.

"Whats going on. What happened? Naruto. Naruto, can you hear me?" Iruka asked frantically. "We should take him to the infirmary. Come on." he beckoned Sasuke but was stopped by Kakashi.

"He''ll be fine. He just passed out from lack of sleep." Kakashi told the half truth. Naruto did pass put but not from lack of sleep.

"B-but, we should..." Iruka trailed off as if catching the lie in Kakashi's words.

"Iruka just listen to me. Go back to class. Lunch is almost over." Kakashi was trying to get Iruka out of the door becasue he really didn't need this right now.

"NO! Not until you tell me whats going on. Why did Sasuke come running to you? He could have found anyone. Also, I know that something is not right. That day, I remember. A couple of days after Sasuke transferred, I saw you talking to them, when I asked you, you ignored the subject. So, you are going to tell me NOW. Or help me God I'm gonna **tear you apart, Hatake**" Iruka shouted out, no longer able to control his anger. Sasuke was surprised by the change of attitude of Iruka-sensei.

_My. He sure has changed a lot. Even back in the days I've never seen him...what did I just say._

"Ka-kashi-sensei" Sasuke called out. He grabbed onto Naruto tighter, a little freaked out. Kakashi failed to hear his student call him because he was so engrossed in arguing with Iruka that only after Sasuke yelled his name that he heard the boy.

"What?" Kakashi asked

"I-I...etto...Iruka-sensei never got this mad before. At least not in front of us." Sasuke said

"Sasuke, where ar..." Kakashi's eye snapped open as he just realized what Sasuke had just said.

"What are you talking about Sasuke-kun. Why would I get mad at you." Iruka said to Sasuke and shot a dirty look at Kakashi.

"Sasuke, you remember Iruka." Kakashi asked returning back to Naruto's side.

"I don't know. When he was shouting. I was just thinking and the this thought came to my mind about how he never got this angry at us, well I mean us excluding Naruto." Sasuke blurted out as a slight pain was tingling at the corner of his head. Naruto stirred in his sleep and all eyes went directly towards him. The blond slowly opened his sky blue eyes and looked up at Sasuke, then at Kakashi and lastly on Iruka.

"Naruto! Are you ok?" Iruka asked befroe Sasuke could. Sasuke pulled Naruto up in sitting position and let him lean against him.

"You trying to give me a heart attack, dobe. My heart stopped when you passed out. You sure you are ok" Sasuke asked taking a hold of Naruto's hands.

"I-I'm fin-e." Naruto's voice was shaky. He looked up at Kakashi with tears in his eyes. Sasuke felt the tear drops and turned Naruto's face around to see the tears falling uncontrolably. Iruka kneeled down next to Naruto, really not knowing what is going on and his heart breaking as Naruto cried.

"O-ro-orochi-ma-ru." Naruto said and Kakashi eyes widened. A shiver ran through Sasuke's back and Iruka's breath caught in his throat. The sky became clouded with dark clouds and rain fell upon them.

* * *

_**As if the sky was crying for the souls, whose Fates have been sealed since the beginning of time.**_

* * *

Yeah! Thats it. Sorry for the delay. Thanks all for the wonderful reviews. Give me more feedback. I was a little lost, like I said before. But I did my best. REVIEW REVIEW. So, for now, Au Revoir 


	8. Chapter 8

_italics-Sasuke's thoughts_

_**bold italics-Naruto's thoughts**_

**bold-Kakashi's thoughts**

_italics underlined- Iruka's thoughts_

Sorry for the late update. I just didn't know what to write fot this chapter. So, I can't gaurantee anything outstading. So, Read & Review

_**ENJOY!!!**_

* * *

**RECAP:**

"O-ro-orochi-ma-ru." Naruto said and Kakashi eyes widened. A shiver ran

through Sasuke's back and Iruka's breath caught in his throat. The sky became clouded with dark clouds and rain fell upon them.

_**As if the sky was crying for the souls, whose Fates have been sealed since the beginning of time.**_

* * *

"Na-nani?" Kakashi asked, the fear clearly etched in his voice.

"Oro-chi-maru." Naruto said once more. He looked up at Kakashi with pleading eyes.

Kakashi knew this was gonna happen. He averted his eyes from Naruto and stared down at the concrete floor.

**But not this soon. This wasn't suppose to happen so soon. Not this soon.**

Iruka looked over to Kakashi, to see his face etched with fear and worry. This scared Iruka. He had never seen his lover like this before. To tell the truth he barely knew Kakashi. Iruka snapped out of this thoughts as he heard Sasuke speak for the first time.

"Who is he, Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked, gripping Naruto tighter as he felt the boy shudder.

Kakashi looked back at his students with his one visible eye filled with remorse. This wasn't what he wanted.

**Just a little longer. Why couldn't they...just a little longer.**

Kakashi let out a sigh. He got up and walked toward the edge of the roof. Then he spoke

"I told you that this was just the beginning. The bad people I was talking about before seems to have found you quicker than I thought they would. Sasuke, Orochimaru is the man responsible for many dreadful things." a shiver run down Sasuke's back as he heard the name again.

"He was the one that you died fighting. He was the legendary Sannin that had betrayed out village and aided our enemies. He is the one after you, Sasuke. He wanted your body because you were the strongest among all. Now, he will probably try something similar." Kakashi finished, turned back towards the three.

"Ka-kashi, are you okay. What are you talking about. Sasuke-kun is right here. He didn't die." Iruka said as he began to worry. He didn't know what the hell was going on and now Kakashi was saying something about his student dying and about some psyco freak who was after him.

Kakashi just looked towards Iruka as if wanting to tell the chocolate eyes beauty everything. But he knew that it wouldn't matter. Because he had long forgotten.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto spoke up. Suddenly, he glanced towards Kakashi who looked like he was about to cry. Naruto choked as he tried to say something. He forgot. Orochimaru wasn't the only person he had seen. There was someone else. Tears engulfed the blue eyes once again as he hit realization.

"Naruto whats wrong?" Sasuke asked as he felt Naruto's tears once more. Iruka turned around to th tear straned face looking at him. Then its gaze shifted towards Kakashi. Iruka looked back and forth from Kakashi as if trying to catch that silent conversation between the one visible dark blue eye and the sky blue.

"I-I..I'm sorry." Naruto said finally as he rushed towards Kakashi and hugged the man tightly. Kakashi didn't waver or even flinch. He just stood there as he brought his hand up to pet the blond hair.

Sasuke and Iruka could only watch. Completely clueless. Naruto kept repeating over and over again that he was sorry.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. I couldn't protect him. It wasn't your fault." Kakashi said finally as he pryed the blond off of him. Kakashi kneeled down, now eye level with Naruto.

"You can't cry Naruto. I'm sorry but nothing is gonna happen by crying. Both of us were given a second chance. And I plan to make it count. Also, I will do everything in my power to help you change both you and Sasuke's destinies." Kakashi said in a voice that made the blond feel calm once again.

_**He's right. I shouldn't be crying. I should be strong for Sasuke. I can't loose him again. Not again.**_

_What are they blabbering about. Naruto what exactly did you see. Why did you start crying again. Why?_

_Kakashi. What are you talking about. Why won't you tell me anything. Who couldn't you protect. Who was he? Kakashi!_

Naruto turned around and walked towards Iruka and hugged him tightly just like he had hugged Kakashi a minute ago. Iruka didn't know what was going on. But he could tell that the blond was scared. So, he returned the hug twice as strongly.

"Naruto, crying doesn't suit you. You don't want people thinking that you were a baby, now do you." Iruka said a little smile playing at the tip of his lips.

"I'm not a baby!" Naruto exclaimed, although not as he usually does but at least he was smiling.

"Naruto, come on. I'm gonna take you home." Sasuke broke through the silence. Naruto looked towards the raven haired boy and nodded.

"Sasuke, if anything happens, just call me. I'll be there as soon as possible." Kakashi said as he handed the two boys a piece of paper. Sasuke looked at the writing, or if you could call it that. He didn't understand what the hell it said.

"Ano, what the hell is this. It says, sheep, horse and monkey(just random hand seals). What am I suppose to do with this?" Sasuke asked confused.

"You take ancient history, don't you. Look in your book. There should be hand signs there of those animals. Naruto can fill you in with the rest." Naruto nodded his head as he caught Kakashi words.

"Um..Ok!" Sasuke just shrugged it off as he and Naruto both departed from the rooftop leaving Kakashi and Iruka to themselves.

Iruka turned towards Kakashi with a concerned face.

"So,..are you going tell me whats going on." Iruka asked

"Nothing is going on. You should just go home for today." Kakashi brushed it off as nothing, which he shouldn't have done because in a second he was pinned to the wall with a angry looking Iruka in his face.

"Don't play with me, Kakashi. I want to know whats going on and I want to know **now.**" Iruka huffed with anger. He couldn't take it anymore. This was driving him nuts.

Kakashi looked at Iruka's angry face for a second before he took a hold of the he's wrist and easily pushed Iruka off. Iruka was a little surprised as to how Kakashi had pushed him of so easily.

"Just go home Iruka, please. I don't want you tangled up in all this." Kakashi said with a pleading voice.

**Please, don't ask me anymore. I don't want you to get hurt again. Not because of me. I can't stand you getting hurt again.**

"Sokka! You can't tell me anything can you. You always avoided the things I wanted to talk about. When I saw you the first time, my heart felt so overwhelmed with joy. I knew there was something special about you. I knew I had met you somewhere but I just couldn't remember." Iruka said with a little chuckle. Kakashi looked up at Iruka. He didn't know all of this. Iruka had never told him before.

"But, I guess the same didn't happen for you. After all you won't tell me anything about you. I guess I'm just a stress reliefer to you. Someone you can fuck whenever and however you want. Is that what I am" Iruka said as he looked at Kakashi with tear filled eyes.

"NO! You know thats not true, Iruka." Kakashi said as a sudden rage overtook him. But at the same time he's heart felt like it was breaking.

**How could he say something like that. I would never think of using him that way. NEVER. **

"Is that so. Then tell me, who were talking about a while ago with Naruto. Why did Naruto cry. Why did you look like you were on the verge of tears. Who were you talking about. Who couldn't you save. Answer me Kakashi." Iruka cried as he spoke. He's heart was breaking at his so called lover wouldn't tell him anything.

_Who was he? Why do you cry for him. Did you love him more than you love me? Why? Why?_

There was so much more that Iruka wanted to ask, but he just couldn't anymore. He hadn't cried in a while and now he was tired.

"You." Kakashi said. Iruka looked up with wide eyes.

"It was you. you were the one. I couldn't save you. I let you die. I couldn't do anything." Kakashi said as the tears threatened to fall. Iruka started to walk towards the broken man and he was just an inch away when a cloud of smoke appeared in the place where Kakashi had been a moment ago. Iruka's eyes widened as the smoke cleared leaving an empty place.

_Kashi!_

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke walked, hand in hand and Naruto leaning on Sasuke's shoulder for support.

"Naruto." Sasuke finally spoke

"Hmm." Naruto asked

"What were you and Kakashi talking about." Naruto's frame tensed at that and he began to slow down. Naruto came to a halt just behind Sasuke.

Naruto's body shook with sadness, He remembered his vision from the afternoon. He never wanted to see it again. He didn't want that. He didn't want Iruka-sensei dying. He didn't even want to think about it.

* * *

Kakashi stopped after a while of running. He was exhausted. He couldn't believe he just uses ninjutsu in front of Iruka.

**Idiot.**

Thoughts of their conversation raced through Kakashi's mind.

**"Who was he? Who couldn't you protect? Tell me." ---"You. I couldn't protect you. I let you die. I couldn't protect you."**

Kakashi covered eye started hurting as old memories flashed in his mind. Kakashi jerked open his eyes to reveal a crimsom eye the color of blood swirling around in a circle.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_"SENSEI!!" Naruto yelled as he saw the enemy ninja about to strike Iruka. Iruka turned around to avoid the fatal blow just in time. But he didn't go unharmed. Iruka flew through the forest as he landed in a clear opening. He panted heavily. He was separated from Naruto and the others now. He looked upon the clearing. Iruka thought he was gonna throw up. It was covered in blood._

_There was a rustle of bush behind him. He fell into his fighting stance and prepared himself for whatever to come. Kakashi emerged from the trees panting just as heavily as Iruka. Iruka thought he was gonna pass out from the sudden feel of joy. He didn't know if Kakashi was alright or not but now thank god._

_"Iruka!" Kakashi exclaimed as he embraced the chunin tightly._

_"Thank God! you are okay." Iruka sighed in relief._

_"Well, well. This is so sweet. Is it not, Kabuto." both shinobis turned around to face the traitor of the village._

_"Orochimaru!" Kakashi said through gritted teeth. Behind him was his faithful subordinate Kabuto._

_"Iruka get back to Naruto and Sasuke." Kakashi said as he moved in front of Orichimaru._

_"What?No! I'm not leaving you here alone to fight both of them." Iruka replied back._

_"Iruka don't be..."Oh! It doesn't matter. Neither of you are gonna leave this place." Orochimaru interrupted Kakashi. Without warning, Kabuto moved towards the two shinobis, shuriken in his hands. He flung them towards them. Kakashi managed to dodge all of them but Iruka wasn't so lucky as a kunai pierced through his left shoulder._

_"Ahh!" Iruka exclaimed as he hit the blood covered ground._

_"IRUKA GET UP!!" Kakashi yelled as he fended off Kabuto's attacks. Iruka almost up on he's feet was pulled back down. He turned around to see Orichimaru behind him crouching over him. He pulled out a katana and moved it towards Iruka. Iruka tried to get up but he felt his chakra draining from him slowly._

_Kakashi looked towards his lovers to see him caught by the snake bastard. He made quick hand seals and managed to kick Kabuto across the other side of the forest. Kakashi knew he only had a couple of minutes before Kabuto was up and about. So, he rushed towards Iruka and stopped dead in his tracks as Orichimaru plunged the sword right through Iruka's already wounded shoulder._

_"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Iruka's cried resounded through the forest._

_"Come any closer, and the next time this blade will go through his heart." Kakashi couldn't move._

_"NO. NO. This couldn't be happening. Iruka. He couldn't let him die. But what the hell am I suppose to do. IRUKA!!" Kakashi yelled inside his head  
_

_Iruka looked up at his lover. He smiled a faint smile as he had made up his mind about something. Kakashi noticed that and his heart skipped a beat. Before Kakashi could stop him. Iruka had already let his chakra out full force or whatever he had left causing the snake to move back an inch. Iruka quickly turned around kunai in his hands and rushed towards the Sannin._

_"STOP! IRUKA" Kakashi shouted as he too rushed towards the Sannin. Iruka an inch away from the snake's heart felt a serge of pain engulf his whole body._

_"Ang!...cough...cough..Ugh!" Iruka coughed up blood as he looked down to see the katana embedded in his heart._

_"Fool!"Orochimaru exclaimed as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Before Iruka's body could hit the ground, strong arms surrounded his waist._

_"IRUKA! IRUKA LOOK AT ME!" Kakashi yelled, tears visible in his mismatched eyes._

_"Ka...ka-kashi..." Iruka spoke in a weak voice as blood trickled down his lips._

_"Why? Why did you do that. You knew that, it wouldn't work. Why?" Kakashi cradled Iruka's weak body in his arms, letting the tears flow._

_"I...wan-ted...to...pro-tect...you." Iruka said as his body began to feel numb and heavy._

_"I'm suppose to do that. You idiot. Please just hang on." Kakashi tried to heal Iruka's wound but it wasn't working. The wound was too deep and Kakashi was no med-nin._

_"Yam-ero! Muda-daiyo( _Stop, its impossiblepointless_)...you..will...tire...your-self...out." Iruka said through gaspes of breath_

_"Don't talk. Just hang on. I don't have to completely heal you. Just long enough for the other ANBU to appear. PLEASE just hang on." Iruka body shook vigorously. Tears made there way down his eyes. He knew this was it. He wouldn't make it out of this one. But he didn't regret what he did because he protected the person he loved the most. He was glad that he was gonna die in Kakashi's arm but he was sad because he wouldn't feel the warmth of those arms after today._

_Iruka raised his hand up to Kakashi's cheek who was about to raise him off the ground. Kakashi stopped as he took a hold of the shaking hand._

_"Ka..kashi...Ais..teru...zutto" Iruka said as he felt the pain in his heart increase._

_He wanted to kiss the jounin one last time. He so wanted to, but his body hurt so much he couldn't move. Kakashi caught Iruka's train of thoughts and leaned down to kiss the sfot lips of his lover. Tears spilled once more as the once warm lips were slightly cold. Iruka tasted the jounin one last time as he felt his heart beat finally slow and then_

_"I...love...you...Ka...ka...sh..." Iruka's hand slid down and hit the cold grass covered ground and rain poured down muffling the sounds of strangled cries of a broken man._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

The tears slid down from both of his eyes. Kakashi couldn't help it. Not when it concerned the chunin. The tears had a life of their own.

"Iruka." the rain pured down heavily in synch with the jounin's tears

* * *

I know that I probably didn't mention much about NaruxSasu in this but I just felt that to include Kakashi and Iruka's story in this chapter would be propriate. So, do tell me what you think. Sorry for the delay once again. Review. 


	9. NOTICE

Hi! I'm really sorry to say that "Promise" will be on hold for the time being. I'm sorry. But I need some time to think up the next chapter. I'm a little stuck because I included use of ninjutu. So, I have to think what I can do about that. if you guys have any idea. Just let me know and I will be cooking up ideas on this side. **I'm really ****SORRY.** But you can read my other stories. (pretty please witha cherry on top) Once again I'm sorry. But I gaurantee you I will definitely finish "Promise."


	10. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay. Life just sucks, you know. Anyway, I hope people will still keep reading and reviewing. There is lemon in this story. So be warned. YAOI!! YAY!!

ENJOY!

* * *

**Recap:**

_"I...love...you...Ka..sh..." Iruka's hand slid down and hit the cold grass covered ground and rain poured down muffling the sounds of strangled cries of a broken man._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

The tears slid down from both of his eyes. Kakashi couldn't help it. Not when it concerned the chunin. The tears had a life of their own.

"Iruka." the rain pured down the once unclouded sky.

* * *

Naruto looked out the down pouring rain outside. He turned around at the sound of the door opening.

"Hey. Hungry?" Sasuke asked

"No.Not really." Sasuke just frowned a little and approached Naruto. The blond was looking gaunt. It has been almost a week since Naruto revealed Orochimaru. Sasuke had insisted that Naruto come live with him, since his parents were not around. So, Naruto told his parents he would be living with a friend for a couple of days. He has been depressed since then. Seeing Iruka die and having to relive it in his dreams was not something anyone would wish for.

"Naruto, you have to eat something. You haven't had anything since last night."

"I'm not hungry, Sasuke. And anyway, you should be worrying about Orochimaru, he can come after you anytime."

"I'm not gonna worry about some stupid snake who supposedly died 50 years ago."

"Sasuke, we died 50 years ago and now look at us. Here I am and here you are. I remember everything about the past. Do you know how that feels. I see you die. I see Iruka-sesnsei die. I see Kakashi-sensei going through hell. ME! I'M THE ONE WHO HAS TO RELIVE THOSE HORRIBLE EVENTS. ME!" Naruto was now screaming at the top of his lungs now.

"You can never understand how much it kills me to see you die everytime. To see everyone die. You don't..." now sobbing, Naruto slid down to the floor. Sasuke leaned down beside him and said

"Of course I don't dobe, and I want to keep it that way. I never wanna loose you. I never wanna see your smile fade or your eyes not sparkling the light of heaven. I never wanna experience anything like that. Because if I do, I don't think I can live, Naruto. I can't live without you." Sasuke turned the blond's face toward him and kissed him gently on the lips and then on his forehead.

"Sasuke..."

"I love you, Naruto."

..sobbing...crying...

"I..lo-ve..you, too. Don't..you..ev-er..lea-ve me, teme. Because, because I can't live without you either." Naruto finished as Sasuke pulled him into a passionate kiss.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke said as he unbuttoned Naruto's shirt._

_"Sasuke." _

_"I want you." Sasuke bit down on Naruto exposed neck and started sucking on it, making the blond moan. He made his way down to Naruto's nipples and started teasing the already hard surface._

_"SASUKE! Dame!" Naruto moaned in pleasure as he felt shiver run up and down his spine. He could feel Sasuke's already aroused member pocking his stomach. He could also feel himself getting more and more hard by the second._

_Sasuke licked the blond all over the chest making Naruto writh in pleasure. He slowly made his way down to the little bulge on Naruto's pants. He gave it a squeeze earning a sweet moan from his lover._

_"Stop teasing me. You're so mean." Naruto pouted as he saw the smirk appear on Sasuke's lips and the blush on his own cheeks._

_"Why Naruto? I haven't even started and you are already so excited." Sasuke said smirking his stupid smirk._

_"Urusai. You were the one who started it. So finish it. I don't have all day." Naruto wanted to sound mean and as if he had better things to do. Too bad, Sasuke knew he was lying. But he decided to play along._

_"Alright then. Lets get to it." in a flash Naruto was stark naked and on his chest. Sasuke traced his index finger down his back and haulted right at Naruto's entrance. He bent down and started to lick the small hole._

_"AH! Sa..su..ke." Naruto moaned in pleasure. He tried to reach his forgotten member that was screaming to be noticed, but Sasuke caught his hands before he could._

_"Sa..su..ke!" _

_Sasuke slowly pulled back and kissed the blond passionately, almost suffocating him. Naruto was in pure bliss. He had never felt this much in ecstasy before. He's body was on fire._

_Sasuke released Naruto from the over powering kiss only to, without notice entering a finger in Naruto ass._

_"UH!" Naruto panted as Sasuke kept adding more fingers and ravaging through his insides before he found Naruto sweet spot._

_"AH! Anh! Uh!" Naruto could only moan in pleasure as Sasuke hit his prostate each and every time._

_"Having fun yet?" Sasuke smirked as he decided to pump Naruto's member to the rhythm of the fingers._

_"HAAA! SA-SUKE! PLEASE." Naruto moaned_

_"Please what, Naruto." _

_"I-I..want..you..in-side me. UH!" Naruto finally said it as Sasuke stopped the thrusts. Naruto groaned a little, missing the pleasure. Sasuke only smirked and reached for the lube in the bedside drawer. He squezed it on his hands and massaged it slowly on Naruto's hole. Then doing the same to his member._

_"Ready." Naruto only nodded, as he felt the tip of Sasuke'e hard member at his entrance. Sasuke pushed into Naruto slowly, letting the blond settle into the new length. Naruto winced in pain but settled down after a little while._

_"Move." Naruto granted Sasuke permission as the raven haired boy started to move at a slow pace. After a while, speeding up the pace and hitting Naruto's prostate each time, earned Sasuke a beautiful moan from Naruto calling his name. Sasuke took a hold of Naruto's member and pumped it witht the rythm of the thrusts. Sasuke could feel Naruto and himself being almost at their end. Sasuke put his thumd over the tip of Naruto member getting a shocked look from the blond._

_"Sa-su-ke. No, please. I..Ah!" Sasuke quickened the pace and now both boys were moaning. Naruto felt like his stomach was gonna burst._

_"Lets..come ..to-gether, Naruto." Naruto arched his back up as Sasuke released his grip in Naruto's member. Naruto came all over himself and Sasuke, also feeling Sasuke's seeds shoot through inside of him. Sasuke fell down on top of the blond_

_...insert lots of panting..._

_"I love you too." Naruto said as he turned around to face his lover. Sasuke looked at him and just smiled._

_"I know you do." Naruto smiled too as he snuggled closer to Sasuke, tucking his head under Sasuke's chin as they both drifted away to the world of their dreams._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke lay snuggled close to each other, unaware of the eyes that were watching them.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

I am so so sorry for the delay. Its just that my mind isn't working so I can't come up with good ideas. So, this might sick. I know that some parts do suck. So, I apologize. But I hope you guys will still review and give me some feedback.

* * *

**Recap:**

Naruto and Sasuke lay snuggled close to each other, unaware of the eyes that were watching them.

* * *

The cave was lit by a single candle light. The surrounding could be barely seen. But, the ominous feeling that it gave off was enough to scare even the bravest of men.

A whimper escaped from the prisoners lips. He feared for what was to come. He saw a shadow of a man approaching him. He tried to hide himself, but to no avail. He tried to break free from the ropes that bound him to the cold concrete surface. But, he knew that it was too late. Finally, the face of the unknown man revealed features of a snake ready to devour its prey. Its sharp slits for eyes narrowed as the man dived at its poor captor.

"Orochimaru-sama, everything is according to schedule." a boy with white hair, approached the prisoner.

"Good." whispered Orochimaru. He unbound the ropes and examined his new vessel. Orochimaru's face turned to a look of disgust.

"None of them are good enough. I want him. His the only one that can complete me." Orochimaru shot a deathly glare at his subordinate and whispered in a deathly tone.

"I want no mistakes this time. You better make sure of it, Kabuto." the white haired boy nodded his head in agreement.

"Don't worry, my lord. This time we will succeed."

* * *

"Ok. Thats it for today. Make sure you do your homework and study for the test." Iruka announced to his class, as the bell rang.

It has been a little over a week since the incident at the roof. Iruka still couldn't figure out what had happened with Kakashi.

_The man disappeared in a cloud of smokes. Huh! He didn't even bother to come by later. His been ignoring me all week. That..._BUMP

"Ah! I'm sorry. I wasn't looking..." Iruka looked up to see that he bumped into none other than the man of his thoughts.

Kakashi stared at those big dark brown eyes. Those eyes that were beeging him to say something. Anything.

"Its ok. I wasn't looking either." Kakashi just said as he averted his gaze. Iruka felt a pnag of pain inside of him.

_Is that it. Is that all your are going to say. Damn you Hatake Kakashi! I hate you._

Iruka got up and wiped at his unfallen tears that didn't go unnoticed by the silver haired man. Iruka was about to rush away when Kakashi caught his hand from behind. Iruka gasped at the touch but then he could no longer control himself. He let the books he was carrying fall and he threw his fists at Kakashi chests and began sobbing.

"Why did you ingore me all this time. I was so worried when you suddenly disappeared. I hate you! I..hate...you!" Kakashi just held onto Iruka all the while the younger man cried. After the waterworks finally subsided. Kakashi brought Iruka's face up to look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Kakashi asked as calmly as he could. He was breaking inside and Iruka knew that. Iruka shook his head and turned away.

"I won't forgive you. Not before you tell me everything. Not until you explain every single little detail and I don't care how long it takes you." Iruka finished. Kakashi thought things over in his head.

_**Whats the point of telling you the past when you won't remember anything. Why are you so damn stubborn. Dammit!**_

...Sigh...

"Fine. Fine. I'll tell you. But you won't understand any of it."

"We'll see. Come on. We are going to my place." Iruka dragged the older man by his arm and down the stairs and just when they were about to get in the car, Naruto came running and screaming for them to wait.

"Naruto!" Kakashi broke away from Iruka's hold and ran towards the frantic boy. Iruka right on his heels.

"Sensei! I..(insert panting) I remembered something. We need to talk. Can you come to Sasuke's place. Its really important." Kakashi nodded and looked towards Iruka. Iruka looked at Kakashi and said

"I dont' care, but I'm coming with you." Kakashi sighed in defeat ans beckoned Naruto to the car and shrotly afterwards they arrived at the Uchiha mansion.

Sasuke answered the door and was not expecting to see his teachers.

"What are you guys doing here? Is everything ok?" Sasuke turned his gaze at his lover. Naruto had just gone out to get some fresh air. But, he looked like he just ran a marathon. Buth of them didn't go to school as Naruto wasn't feeling all that good in the morining.

"Everything fine. I just needed to talk to Kakashi-sensei and so I kinda ran to school and barely caught him." Naruto replied as all of them walked into the house and made themselves comfortable.

"So, what to did you remember, Naruto?"Kakashi asked

"We were ninjas in our past life. Thats what I remembered." Kakashi just stared at the blond boy.

"If I'm not mistaken I already told you that the first time I told you the whole story."

"Thats not what I'm saying. I asking can't we be ninjas again." Kakashi stared at Naruto once again and replied

"We still are ninjas, Naruto."

"So, we can defeat Orochimaru, right?" Naruto asked excitedly, only to stare at a grave expression on Kakashi's face. Everything became quiet. Sasuke and Iruka were left out of the conversation as usual and it didn't bode with either of them. So, Sasuke interrupted.

"I wanted to ask what this was about. Sasuke handed Kakashi the paper that he had given Sasuke a week ago." Kakashi took it and asked

"What about it."

"What am I suppose to do with this. You said Naruto might know, but since nothing happened I didn't bring it up and he never explained what it was." Sasuke said

"God! Of all people the old man had to choose me for this." Kakashi mumbled under his breath which didn't go unnoticed by Iruka.

"Choose you for what?" Iruka asked.

"Nothing." replied Kakashi. Iruka's face srunched up as if he was in pain and that killed Kakashi. Kakashi sighed and hung his head.

"I'm sorry. I just..Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei loves you more than you can imagine and he would rather die himself than let you die again." Naruto interrupted Kakashi, stunning everyone.

"Na-Naruto." Kakashi and Iruka said in unision.

"Look, we all have problems at hand. No matter how much I want to not believe Kakashi's words, I can't ignore Naruto's dreams. So, can we just figure these out first." Sasuke said as he sighed. Everyone nodded in argeement.

"Wait." Iruka interrupted as Kakashi was about to speak again.

"How..how did you disappear that time."

"Ok. Just don't freak out." Kakashi replied back. He then performed a couple of handseals and he disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared at the top of the staircase. Everyone was stunned. Sasuke was staring wide-eyed, Iruka was gaping and Naruto looked relieved and overly excited.

"Its ninjutsu. By controlling your chakra you can use jutsus. My chakra control was unsealed when I remembered the past. Naruto's chakra had to be unsealed by me. After than he will probably have his old abilities." Kakashi said as he walked down the stairs.

"So, unseal me." Naruto shouted

"Its not that easy.It might not work. I'm not the same person I was back then. I may not be able to. And even if I do, defeating Orochimaru by ourselves isn't gonna work. Even the Hokage couldn't defeat him."

"It doesn't have to be just you guys. Can't you unseal my chakra." Sasuke asked.

"I don't think so. You don't remember the past, I don't think it will work. Same goes for Iruka." Kakashi said as he saw Iruka about o speak up.

"But, we can still try." Naruto said.

"We have to. We are running out of time."

"What do you mean, Naruto." Iruka asked.

Naruto hesitated at first but continued.

"I had another dream. Orochimaru,..he..he became someone else. Its like he took over that person's body. Also there was someone else there. He was talking about a plan and everything being ready. Orochimaru said that he wanted someone." Naruto finished

"Its probably Sasuke that he was talking about." Kakashi plopped himself down on the floor and rubbed his head, waiting for the headache he knew was coming.

Iruka looked at his lover and saw that the stress was finally showing the marks of aging on his face. Iruka got up and wrapped his hands around Kakashi. Kakashi stiffened for a moment but settled down immedietly. Naruto and Sasuke just stood there watching.

"Kashi, you do what you have to do. We have to protect them. I may not be able to help much, but I'll try my best just like you are. So, stop worrying. I can't bear to see you like this. I know you can defeat this Orochimaru person." finished Iruka.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around his lover and breathed in his smell. And it calmed the man down. Then he whispered

"Thank you, Ruka. I love you and I'm sorry." Iruka just smiled.

"How sweet. Ne, Kabuto." Kakashi froze at those words. Naruto's whole body went numb. Iruka's heart began to pound in his chest and Sasuke...

"Ah! Sasuke. It is so good to see you. You look as beautiful as always." Sasuke was disgusted by that voice and that face. Something in him just wanted to pound the man to death.

"Orochimaru." Kakashi stood up and pulled everyone behind him.

"Hehehe! Oh how noble of the great Copy Nin, trying to protect his comrades. Too bad. You couldn't protect the one you love last time. How do you expect to protect him now." Iruka felt his breath caught in his throught and he gasped for breath.

"IRUKA! IRUKA! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, YOU BASTARD." Kakashi yelled as he tried to control the now gasping Iruka.

_**Dammit. No. No. I'M NOT FUCKING GONNA LOOSE HIM AGAIN.**_

Kakashi uncovered his left eyes to reveal a red swirling pupil with tree dots. Sasuke was mesmerized by his eye. He knew that he had seen it somewhere but he just couldn't remember. But he was soon taken out of his trance by the yells of a frantic Naruto. Sasuke looked at his lover to see him leaning over Iruka-sensei trying to make him breath.

Kakashi charged at Orochimaru only to be stopped by Kabuto.

"We only want the Uchiha." Kabuto said

"Over my dead body." Kakashi replied back. Kabuto just smirked and pulled back. Kakashi was surprised at that move.

"This is your last chance, Hatake Kakashi." Orochimaru spoke this time.

"Next time we meet we will end this game that was started so many years ago. And I will finally get what I desire. Also, I will make sure to kill each and everyone one of you. Till then." Orochimaru glanced at Sasuke as he and Kabuto disappeaerd like dust.

..Cough..Cough..gasp..huff..huff..huff

"Iruka-sensei! Breathe. Its alright now." Kakashi rushed back to Iruka's side and was rubbing soothing circled on his back.

"You're okay. You're okay now." he whispered sweetly. Naruto looked back at Sasuke to see him staring at the spot that Orochimaru had been just a minute ago.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out. Sasuke looked towards the blond and embraced him in a tightly.

"Its okay. I'm okay." Naruto just nodded as he himself calmed down.

"What the hell just happened." Iruka asked still panting a little. He looked towards Kakashi and stared into the mismatched eyes. This wasn't the first time Iruka had seen that eye. But it was as beautiful as always.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything again." Kakashi said through gritted teeth.

"It wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself I don't even know what happened. I just suddenly couldn't breath." Iruka said

Kakashi let out a sigh as if making a final and grave decision.

"Naruto, tomorrow I'm gonna unseal your chakra. He is stronger than I thought he wouold be. I can't defeat him alone. We might not be able to defeat him together either. But, that never did stop any of us." Kakashi's lips turned upwards a little as he remembered the past. Those were the happiest days of his lives even though back then he wished that he could just live a normal life.

**_I guess the saying "be careful what you wish for" is something you need to be cautious about._**

Naruto nodded and stood up. Kakashi and Iruka followed his actions.

"I need you to tell Sasuke everything about what you remember. Maybe, just maybe something cant trigger the locked memories. The Hokage told me that if I ever needed for Sasuke's memories to be revived, only you could do it. He said that there was a chance Sasuke would remember you when you two met. So, give it a try. There still might be hope for us yet." Naruto and Sasuke nodded in agreement as they led the two teachers to the door.

"Be careful. Both of you." Iruka said

"I rather you two come with me, but I don't think it should be a problem. But, I'm still gonna put protection seal around the house." Kakashi said as he did what he said and then he and Iruka left the boys to deal with their own problems.

* * *

**THAT NIGHT**

"Everything is gonna be okay, right Sasauke?" Naruto asked as they lay on their bed.

"I sure hope so." Sasuke replied as he placed a gentle kiss on Naruto forhead.

"Good night, teme."

"Night, dobe."

* * *

**IRUKA'S PLACE**

"Kakashi." Iruka called out to his lover who was lying down on his back in the bed.

"I know. The story." Iruka nodded and Kakashi began telling Iruka the story of how Kakashi fell in love with him and everything that had happened in the past.

_**The hands of Fate are nearing an end. The story of ancient time is finally reaching its end. Time will tell the outcome of it all.**_

* * *

Ok. So if anybody is confused let me know in your wonderful reviews and I'll clear things up for you. HOPE YOU ENJOYED. REVIEW!!

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

_italics-Kakashi's thoughts_

_underlined italics-Sasuke's thoughts_

_**bold italics-Naruto's thoughts**_

_**bold underlined italics-Iruka's thoughts**_

* * *

WOW! LONG TIME NO SEE! DON"T BE MAD. I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPLOAD FOR SO LONG. I TRULY AM. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. BUT NOW HERE IS A JUICY CHAPTER. SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THANKYOU!!

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

**Recap:**

**THAT NIGHT**

"Everything is gonna be okay, right Sasauke?" Naruto asked as they lay on their bed.

"I sure hope so." Sasuke replied as he placed a gentle kiss on Naruto forhead.

"Good night, teme."

"Night, dobe."

* * *

**IRUKA'S PLACE**

"Kakashi." Iruka called out to his lover who was lying down on his back in the bed.

"I know. The story." Iruka nodded and Kakashi began telling Iruka the story of how Kakashi fell in love with him and everything that had happened in the past.

_**The hands of Fate are nearing an end. The story of ancient time is finally reaching its end. Time will tell the outcome of it all.**_

* * *

**CHAP BEGINS HERE**

* * *

"NARUTO, LOOK OUT!!" Sasuke yelled from across the field.

"Huh?" Naruto turned around just in time to see a blur of a man whiz past him and grab him from behind.

"NARUTO!!" Kakashi and Sasuke both yelled at the same time as they saw Orochimaru grab Naruto.

"Kakashi!" Iruka ran towards his lover only to be blocked by Kabuto.

"Not so fast, sensei. You are coming with us." Kakashi turned back to see Iruka falling into Kabuto's arms.

"IRUKA!" Kakashi formed two shadow clones and sent it after Sasuke who was almost already reaching Naruto.

"Let. Him. Go." Kakashi said in a murderous tone.

Kabuto only chuckled and replied

"This reminds you of something doesn't it, Kakashi-sensei. The last time you couldn't protect him. What makes you think you can protect him this time." Kakashi still glared at Kabuto and then looked down at Iruka's face. The man looked beautiful as always and there was no way Kakashi was gonna lose him again.

_Not again. Not ever again._

Kakashi charged towards Kabuto with full force knowing that he was in no state to fight against the white haired boy.

_Dammit. They knew all along._

* * *

**3 weeks ago**

"Hmm. Hmmm. Hmmm...WHERE THE FUCK IS HE? WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THE PAST 2 HOURS!!" Naruto shouted out damaging Sasuke's eardrums. The raven only flinched and sunk back into the wooden bench that he and Naruto was occupying.

_That stupid jounin. Why the hell is he so late. God Dammit. People are starting to stare._

"Sasuke." Naruto called.

"Hn." Sasuke asked

"I just remembered, Kakashi-sensei even in the past used to always be really late. You would think that after living for so long and actually getting to remember that previous life, one would change his life style, but that man hasn't changed a bit." Naruto said

Sasuke could see the light smile on the blond's face. Ever since the encounter with Orochimaru, Naruto has been pumped up for this training that Kakashi had talked about. Its not that Sasuke minds but he doen't want Naruto to do this on his own.

_There has to be some way for me to help him._

"Yo!" Kakashi poofed in from behind the bench, surprising both Sasuke and Naruto.

"YO? YO? YOU ARE FREAKING LATE. 2 HOURS. WE'VE BEEN WAITING 2 HOURS." Naruto started bashing Kakashi's head with rocks, when he noticed Iruka leaning against Kakashi. Sasuke also noticed and saw that the younger man looked slightly pale.

"You ok, sensei." Sasueke asked before Naruto could. Kakashi smiled at the boys and turned to Iruka to lead him to the bench.

"He's fine. Its because we teleported here that he is feeling wierd. It should go away soon. Don't worry." Kakashi said as he sat down beside his lover.

_**Teleported?**_

_Teleported?_

_**He did just say teleported, didn't he?**_

Everyone looked at the silver haired jounin with a confusing look.

"What? I told you that I was using a teleportation jutsu. At least you don't have to look so surprised." Kakashi said to the still stunned Iruka.

"Anyway, lets go. We have to train." Kakashi got up as he helped Iruka up as well.

"I'm fine. I can walk by myself." Iruka said as he regained his composure.

"You sure." Kakashi asked. Iruka just nodded in response.

Then all four headed toward the forest that lie ahead of them.

* * *

(Ok. So here Kakashi is re-teaching Naruto everything that he taught him in the past. And I really don't want to write all that stuff because I'm not really good at that. Action isn't my thing even though I love it soooo much. Anyway, so yeah. Sorry.)

* * *

Sasuke looked intently as Naruto trained, well attempted to. Kakashi was teaching him allt these signs, but nothing was happening when Naruto was doing them unlike when Kakashi did them.

Iruka and Sasuke were both stunned as Kakashi did things beyond explainable.(All of his cool jutsus) Naruto looked tired and completely worn out but he still wouldn't give up.

_Still the same as ever. But its not helping much._

"Stop." Kakashi ordered. Naruto jumped down from the tree that he was climbing. Sasuke and Iruka got up from their spot and headed towards them.

"Whats the matter?" Naruto asked, completely not seeng as to why Kakashi had halted their training.

"Naruto this isn't helping. We aren't going anywhere." Naruto looked hurt. Sasuke noticed that and scowled at the jounin.

"His trying his best." Iruka said, surprising Sasuke.

"You can't expect him to get it in one day." Kakashi looked towards Iruka and hung his head as he took of the eye patch that covered his left eye.

Sasuke and Naruto both gasped as they saw a red swirling eye replace the patch. Even though Naruto had seen it before it was totally different seeing it eye to eye. Iruka had seen it last night but like Naruto he too was stunned by its beauty.

"Ahh! Ugh!" Everyone turned towards Sasuke who was now kneeling down, his hands over his eyes.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, whats wrong?" Sasuke shook his head voilently.

_Whats going on? My head. God! It hurts dammit. AHHHHHHH_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Sasuke scream pierced the now night forest. Kakashi quickly bend down over Sasuke and pushed a certain pressure point so that the raven haired boy would pass out. And as planned Sasuke was out in a second.

"What happened? Is he alright?" Iruka asked worriedly. Naruto looked from his lover to his teacher.

"Is it Or-orochimaru?" he asked. Kakashi shook his head and Naruto sighed in relief.

"So, whats going on?" Naruto asked as he combed through Sasuke's hair.

"I don't know." Kakashi looked at Sasuke's unconcious face which was slightly pale and it looked like the raven haired boy was dreaming.

_Dream? Or is it a nightmare._

"We should probably go home. The sun has already set. You can't train him anymore today, right?" Iruka said. Kakashi nodded and put his eye patch back in its place as he suddenly realized something.

_Wait! Sasuke reacted to the Sharingan, didn't he? Sharingan, of course. God for a genius I'm really dumb sometimes. But I can't guarantee it's gonna work._

"Kakashi. Kakashi." Kakashi snapped out of his trance as he heard Iruka calling him.

"Are you okay." he asked. A light smile graced Kakashi's lips.

"Kashi?" Iruka questioned. Kakashi just shook his head and picked up Sasuke's body and they all made their way back home.

_Maybe we will make it._

* * *

**Dream/Nightmare/(whatever you want)**

"Naruto, I love you so much"

"I'm so sorry, Naruto.

"Forgive me."

"MOM! DAD!"

"WHY? WHY ? HOW COULD YOU?

"NI-SAN!"

"I'm...so...so-rry, Na...ru..to"

Sasuke thrashed around in his sleep as memories of his past came flowing back to him.

* * *

MY GOD! It has been a long time. I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded for such a long time. Its just that I'm busy. I know that i give the same excuse all the time, but belive me. It's also because I really didn't know what to write anymore. But i think its going to be ok now. I think we are going to make it. So, PLEASE REVIEW.


	13. Chapter 13

_italics-Kakashi's thoughts_

_**bolf italics-Iruka' thoughts**_

_italics underlined-Sasuke's thoughts_

_**bold italozed underlined-Naruto's thoughts **_

(LOL. O love writing everything out. Anyway. Enjoy!)

* * *

**Recap:**

**Dream/Nightmare/(whatever you want)**

"Naruto, I love you so much"

"I'm so sorry, Naruto.

"Forgive me."

"MOM! DAD!"

"WHY? WHY ? HOW COULD YOU?

"NI-SAN!"

"I'm...so...so-rry, Na...ru..to"

Sasuke thrashed around in his sleep as memoried of his past came flowing back to him.

* * *

Naruto looked over at the thrashing form of his lover as he placed another wet cloth on Sasuke's forehead.

"How is he?" Iruka came in through the door and sat down beside Naruto.

"He's relieving it. He's relieving his worst memories. The same memories that haunted him in his past life. The ones I tried to protect him from. Why? Why does this have to happen now. Why?" Naruto says as he breaks down in silent tears. Iruka quickly raps his arms around the smaller boy in a very protective embrace.

Iruka could make out Kakashi's outline just outside the door. He knew the man partially blamed himself for everything that was happening. The night when Iruka was told the story of their past, he could see the protectiveness that Kakashi held towards Naruto and Sasuke. But, Iruka just didn't know how to help him this time. He didn't rememner anything, even if he really wanted to. He just couldn't. It pained Iruka to be with the man he loves but not remembering anything about themselves in the past.

_**Its not fair.**_

"Ya-yamerr-o. Ya-yamete Kuda-sai. Anh." Sasuke groaned in his sleep. Naruto quickly broke away from Iruka's embrace and turned his attention back to Sasuke.

"NOOOOO! STOOOP" Sasuke was now screaming and Naruto was trying to calm him down.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Its okay! Sasuke, wake up!"

Kakashi entered the room and took his place beside Iruka. Iruka looked up at his lover, pleading with his eyes to do something.

Kakashi looked down at his student and his face was covered with guilt.

_Am I really the cause of this. Dammit. Why did you pick me for this Hokage-sama?_

"Naruto, step back." Kakashi says as he reveals his Sharingan once more.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asks, clearly angered.

"I'm gonna go in and try to bring him back from his dreams. Atleast I'll try to." Kakashi replied

"What do you mean 'try'. Whats gonna happen if you can't." Iruka asks, this time.

"Nothing is gonna happen to Sasuke. He will wake up after his nightmare breaks." Iruka could clearly see that Kakashi was keeping something. Something that Iruka wanted to know more than the fact that Sasuke would be safe.

"You. What about you?" Iruka asks. Kakashi looks towards his lover and smiled sadly. Kakashi leans forward to place a soft kiss on Iruka's lips. Iruka could feel the tears coming but he tried to keep them at bay.

Naruto getting the flow of were things were going, lowered his head down trying to think of something else to come up with.'

"Let me go." Naruto says all of a suuden.

"What?" Iruka and Kakashi asks at the same time.

"I can go, instead of Kakashi-sensei." Naruto says excitedly.

"No. You don't know the jutsu and I can't risk loosing you. Sasuke would kill me if I made you go in there and save him, getting hurt in the process." Kakashi replied bluntly.

"Stop. I don't wanna hear anything." Kakashi said as he saw Naruto opening his mouth again.

Kakashi moved back from Iruka and performed the hand seals for the infiltration of the mind jutsu and in a flash, Kakashi's limp bpdy fell on the wooden floor and Sasuke's body tensed.

Iruka rushed beside Kakashi's body picking him up and gently putting him on the bed, next to Sasuke. Sasuke relaxed for the time being and looked like he was simply having a peaceful dream.

* * *

_**Sasuke's mind**_

"Mom! Dad!" Sasuke ran around his house frantically searching for his parents.

"Where are you?" Sasuke yelled as he finally approached the only room he hadn't checked for his parents. As he slowly approached a metallic smell of blood caught on his nose. Sasuke felt like throwing up, but he controlled himself.

Creek( sound of door opening)

Tha-dum Tha-dum( heart beat)

"..."

There on the floor lay the heads of the Uchiha household. Sasuke could clealy tell that his parents were dead.

"No. No. MOM! DAD!" Sasuke ran towards his parent's body. He bent down beside them and picked up Naruto's limp body.

"N-na...ru..to?" Sasuke looked around to find himself not in his old house but at an opening near a waterfall.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I can't stay here anymore. I have to leave. I have to find him and kill him for what he did. I have to get my revenge. But I won't do what he wants me too. I won't let him have his ways. I'll kill Itachi."

"Then what?" Sasuke snaps his head sround to find himself face to face with known other than Kakashi.

"What? What are you doing here?" Kakashi just ignores Sasuke walks rigth past him.

"HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Kakashi looks back, then replies

"But, I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to him." Kakashi points in front of him, but as far as Sasuke could see there was absolutely nothing there.

"Have you gone crazy? There is no one there." Kakashi watches that spot he pointed at intently and opens his mouth to talk again.

"Look carefully, Sasuke. He's right there, standing in front of us. Open your eyes. He needs to know the truth. You need to tell him. Try to remember whats important to you. Whats really important. Look closely and you'll see." Sasuke was beyond confused by now. But he knew something wasn't right.

_Why is he here? This is not how it happened last time. Last time? Have I been here before?_

"Who are you? Why do you look like me? Whats wrong with Naruto. Who are you?"

Sasuke looks up suddenly to see himself right in front of him.

"Wha-what?" Kakashi looks back and forth from one Sasuke to another, struggling to keep his jutsu in tact.

_Come on. This has to work._

"Who are you?" Sasuke asks

"I want to know that too. Who are you?" says the other Sasuke.

"Kakashi what is going on? Who is that guy?" Kakashi just looks on without saying anything.

"What did you do to Naruto?" The other Sasuke asks.

Sasuke looks down at Naruto's body once again and shakes his head.

"I didin't do anything. The dobe was weak. He lost to me. So, now I can go and he can't stop me." Sasuke replies.

"You want to leave Naruto. Why? Don't you love him?" Sasuke looks at his other self completely shocked.

_Love Naruto? Why would I love Naruto? He's my best friend._

"Why do you want to leave. Why do you always have to leave?" the other Sasuke's asks on the verge of tears now.

Sasuke looks at himself completely baffled. Thre is no way, he can cry. Uchiha's don't cry.

_What is happening? Kakashi, dammit dont' just stand there. Do something._

_He needs to know the truth. You need to tell him. Try to remember whats important to you. Whats really important._

Kakashi's words kept repeating themselves inside Sasuke's mind.

_Truth? What truth? Stop. Stop. I can't take this anymore. I can't._

"Then stop it yourself. Stop running away. Don't leave Naruto. Dont' leave. Remember whats important. Remember the truth, Sasuke!" the other one yelled and a bright light surrounded them all.

_Shit. Whats happening now?_

...a short break...

"The truth. Why should it be me. Its you. YOU! YOU NEED TO REMEMBER WHATS MOST IMPORTANT. YOU NEED TO REMEMBER THE TRUTH." Sasuke yelled at his other self. The other Sasuke looked competely confused.

"I already know everything. I love Naruto. There is nothing else that I need to know." Sasuke feels like he wants to punch himself.

On the other hand, Kakashi's Sharingan was draining his powers completely.

_I can't hang on much longer._

"You are such a weakling. You are the one running away. You left Naruto. You went and got yourself killed by that snake bastard. Its your fault. You asked who I am. I'll tell you." Sasuke slowly approached his other self and reached out his hands to grab the other's shoulders.

_I can't hold it anymore. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'm sorry Naruto. Forgive me, Iruka._

"I'm you." Sasuke merged with his other self and memories glided in front of his eyes as the scenery kept chaning one by one.

Kakashi body fell to the ground once again. And the whole world was clouded in darknes.

* * *

...huff..huff..gasping for breath...

"Sasuke! Oh thank god! You're finally awake. I was so worried." Naruto latched himself to Sasuke's body as soon as the raven jolted up from his long slumber.

Iruka let out the breath that was caught on his throat for so long. He looked down at his own lover's face which was contorted in pain.

_**Wake up Kakashi. You did it. Wake up.**_

"Naruto?" Sasuke's voice sounded hoarse in his own ears. Naruto let go off Sasuke looked at him. The raven looked slightly different to the blond, but yet somehow very familiar.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called him again

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto asks

Sasuke vision finally became crystal clear. He remembers everything now. He knows the truth. He knows what's important.

_Naruto._

"I remembered. About us. About you, Konoha, my parents, my brother. Everything. Kakashi. Kakashi was the...Where's Kakashi?" Sasuke suddenly leaped up from the bed.

"Sasuke. His right here." Iruka says to the frantic raven.

Sasuke finally acknowledges the teacher's presence and looks down at his other teachers's face.

_Whats going on? Why isn't he awake._

"He should be awake by now. His jutsu broke while I was still dreaming." Iruka tensed up even more at Sasuke's words. Naruto upon seeing the frightened look on his beloved sensei's face gently punched Sasuke on the back of his head.

"Dobe! What are you doing?" Naruto just keeps on staring at the the dark eyes with his sky blue eyes. Sasuke finally seeming to get Naruto's point, gently rubbed his own forehead and sat himself down on the bed.

"AAAAAAAAA" only for the peace to be broken by Kakashi's agonizing scream.

"Kakashi! Kashi!" Iruka frantically tried to calm his lover down but to no avail.

He could feel the tears once again, but this time he just couldn't contain himself. Naruto hurriedly went to Iruka's side comforting him, when a plan came to Sasuke's head.

"This better work." Sasuke performed hand signs and the next moment Kakashi's screams subsided.

"Sasuke?" Naruto looked at his lover questionabely.

"Kashi!" Iruka slowly made his way back beside his lover. Kakashi's eyes twitched slightly before he opened them all the way.

"Iruka." Kakashi calls out, barely above a whisper.

"Kashi. Kashi. Oh god! Please. Please don't leave me." Kakashi gently patted his dolphin's hair and then turned his attention towards his two students.

He looked at Sasuke with a sligth guilt o his face. Sasuke just averted his gaze and

"Hn'd"

"There is nothing you need to be guilty about. You did save me. It doesn't matter anymore. I remember everything." Sasuke slowly turned his head back towards his teacher and says only in a whisper "Thank you".

"Wait. You remember, everything." Naruto asks

Sasuke suddenly turns his head back towards Naruto with that Uchiha smirk of his face.

"Thats right. I remember everything." Naruto, not knowing why, gulped.

"We need to talk. So if you need us we will be in the next room. Talking." just before Sasuke left the room with Naruto in his hands he looked back at his two teachers sending death glares, clearly saying "dont' you dare interrupt us, or I'll kill you."

"Hahahaha. I guess he really does remember everything. Ne, Iruka?" Kakashi struggles to get up but finally gives up as he realizes that the smaller man won't be moving anytime soon.

"Iruka?"

"What were you seeing in your nightmare that made you scream like that. What did you see?" Iruka finally asks as he pulls his head up to look at Kakashi's face.

Kakashi stared at those big dark brown eyes that almost looked if they were black. But kakashi could tell that they were not. He let out a sigh and spoke

"I saw you. I saw you get killed. I couldn't protect you,... again. Thats all I saw. Over and over again." Iruka clutched Kakashi's shirt as if dear life depended on it. He slowly got up from the floor and laid down beside Kakashi on the bed, hugging him tighly.

"I won't leave. I won't leave you. I'll always love you. But I don't want you to get yourself killed trying to protect me. Will you promise to not risk your life to protect me. I'll never ask anything else of you. Just this one promise. Will you promise me, Kashi?" Iruka once again looked up at Kakashi face to see him staring straight at him.

"Sure. I promise." Iruka's lips turned upwards in a sweet smile.

"Thank.."Because it won't matter anymore." Kakashi cut Iruka off.

"Huh? What do you mean it won't matter. What won't matter?" Iruka asks confused.

"I promise not to risk my life saving you because if you die this time, I'll follow right behind you. I don't really care what happens as long as I'm with you. Be it in life or death. As long as I'm with you."

"This time I dont' have to protect Naruto. Sasuke can do it. So, there is nothing holding me back. I'll follow you anywhere you go, Ruka. I love you." Kakashi finished with another sigh.

For some time neither of them spoke.

"Baka. I love you too, stupid jounin." Iruka smiled and Kakashi engulfed him in a passionate kiss.

_**I guess I can't change his mind. I guess I just have to accept what Fate has in plan for us.**_

* * *

"SASUKEEEEE!! Yamero! We can't!" Naruto ran around the room half naked as he tried to stop his sex-crazed boyfriend.

"Naruto. SHUT UP!" Naruto quieted down immedietly. Sasuke approached the blond slowly and embraced him.

"You are what's most important. You are the only person that I need to tell me the truth. I love you, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto was a little taken aback at the sudden declaration of love. But he knew that Sasuke had to do this. Sasuke finally remembered their past. Although it did piss Naruto off that Sasuke even knew all his ninja skills and everything.

_**Dammit. He got ahead of me again. Te-he. But I still**_

"Love you." Naruto finished. Sasuke let Naruto go and carried him to the bed bridal style.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I won't leave you again either. I promise. Also, I promise to marry you when all this is over. Do you understand dobe." Naruto was a little sppechless that Sasuke had remembered their promise.

_**I guess he really does remember, EVERYTHING!**_

"Yeah. Crystal clear." Sasuke smiles for the first time in a long time and kisses his blond passionately.

* * *

**2 weeks passed after that and then back to the present.**

(For anyone who was confused, this was still the past from the previous chapter. The next chapter after this will be back to the present. So, I hope no body is majorly confused. But if anyone is confused, just ask me. I will be happy to clear away any confusion.)

* * *

Also, there are probably gonna be 1 or 2 more chapters. So I wanted to thank all those who have stayed and read my story and reviewed. So, again. R&R. I'll see you soon.


	14. Chapter 14

_italics-Kakashi's thoughts_

_underlined italics-Sasuke's thoughts_

_**bold italics- Iruka's thoughts**_

_**bold italics underlined-Naruto's thoughts**_

**bold-Kyuubi**

* * *

**Recap:**

_**I guess he really does remember, EVERYTHING!**_

"Yeah. Crystal clear." Sasuke smiles for the first time in a long time and kisses his blond passionately.

**2 weeks passed after that and then back to the present.**

* * *

"Whats the matter sensei, too much for you." Kabuto mocked Kakashi as he got up once again and took a fighting stance.

_Dammit. How can he not be tired after all that. If I don't hurry, Naruto and Sasuke are in big trouble. I hope Sasuke can hold off Orochimaru just a little longer._

"Kakahi-sensei, if you don't pay attention, you might lose." Kabuto chuckled as he flunged a kunai at Kakashi, missing him just by an inch. Kakashi counter attacked by a fire jutsu and tried to get close to Iruka. The chocolate haired beauty was still out cold. In Kakashi's opinion it was a good thing but it also made it harder for Kakashi to reach him.

"SAASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Naruto's yell pierced through the dense forest.

"Naruto!" Kakashi looked over his shoulder to where his students were fighting against Orochimaru.

(cough...splatter..splatter..)

Blood poured out of Sasuke mouth as he took the direct hit of Orochimaru's wierd jutsu.

"SASUKE! SASUKE!! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Naruto struggled to get free from Orochimaru's clone as the real one laughed at him and enjoyed the sight of a bloody Sasuke.

"I have to say, I never thought I would enjoy this so much." Orochimaru snickered.

"Shut the hell up. I'll kill you. I'll kill you." Sasuke repeated as he tried to get himself off the the ground.

"NO! STOP! SASUKE, PLEASE JUST STOP! Please,...please, just...stop." Naruto begged as he's body racked with tearfilled sobs.

"Naruto?"

"Please Sasuke, I..I don't want to lose you. I ...don't want to be..alone anymore. Please, Orochimaru, please just let him go. You can have my body. I'll give you my body, just please let him go." Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and so did Kakashi's as he heard Naruto's proposal.

"Are you crazy? Naruto, stop talking nonsense." Sasuke turned towards Orochimaru before continuing

"You lay one hand on him, you won't even know what hit you."

"Sasuke. Naruto." Kakashi called under his breath.

"Well, well. This should be interesting. The nine-tail actually willingly giving its body to someone." Kabuto said.

_Thats right. If the Kyuubi is williing, then we can't stop it. If Orochimaru takes over Naruto's body, then who knows what he'll do. I have to do something. But..._

Kakashi's gaze fluttered back to Iruka. He didn't want to lose him. But, he couldn't let Orochimaru take over Naruto's body. It would be even worse than what happened in the past.

_I guess, you and I just weren't meant to be. But..._

Kakashi turned his attention back towards Kabuto and performed a couple of hand seals. Kabuto's gaze fell upon Kakashi as he made the last seal.

"You still want to fight? Pathetic." Kabuto got ready for whatever measly attack the infimous Copy-Nin had in store for him.

"You better be ready." Kakashi smirked under his mask as he launched his secret attack.(Ok. I don't know what kind of attack or anything, so I'm leaving it up to you folks to deceide whatever you want. So, they fight. Kakashi attacks and...)

The force of the blast shook the ground beneath their feet. Orochimaru searched for Kabuto's presence finding no sign of the the boy. Orochimaru's clone had disappeared during the blast leaving Naruto free and frantic searching for Sasuke in the thick black smoke.

* * *

"Ruka,...Ruka, wake up." Iruka's eyes fluttered open to see a bloody Kakashi hovering over him.

"Kakashi!" Iruka launched himself on the older man and tried to breath through the smoke.

"Thank god. You are okay." Kakashi mumbled as he tried to focus his eyes.

"Kashi." Iruka embraced Kakashi. Kakashi felt he's body slowly numbing and felt his eyes dropping. He could see Iruka's face hardening as he felt Kakashi's body falling into the darkness. Kakashi smiled and said

"But, I say screw that. If I can't have you, then I don't need this life anymore."

"KAKASHIIII!!" Iruka sobbed into Kakashi's chest as he tried to revive the now unconcious man. The smoke finally cleared allowing Naruto, Sasuke and Orochimaru to witness the scene. Kabuto's corpse lay scattered around the forest area and an unconcious Kakashi laying on Iruka's laps.

"SENSEI!" Naruto and Sasue both yelled as they ran to Kakashi's side, while Orochimaru made his way to kabuto.

Orochimaru bend down beside half of Kabuto's body and saw that the boy was still alive.

"O...or...chima...ru-sama..."

"You were the best I ever had Kabuto, but if you can't live forever you are just as pathetic as them." Orochimaru said as he summoned his snakes to devour Kabuto's body.( Yuck. Eww. i hate snakes.)

"Kashi. Kashi. Please don't. No." Iruka said thorugh his tears.

"Iruka-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto bend down beside Iruka to try to calm him down. Kakashi's face was loosing color quick but there was still life in him.

_He can't die. Not like this. Not now._

Sasuke tried to pry Iruka off of Kakashi, but found it harder then prying Naruto off of a bowl of ramen.

"Hey! Wake up. You can't die like this. You can't leave Iruka-sensei like this." Sasuke watched as Naruto shook the unconcious man and tried to wake him up.

"Naruto." Iruka sobbed harder at Naruto's words.

_**Please. Don't take him away from me Kami-sama. I don't want to lose him.**_

_**Wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP!!**_

**"Shut up, brat. You are noisy." Kyuubi growled.**

"You...you are Kyuubi?" Naruto asked the fox.

**"No, I'm your mother." Kyuubi replied sarcastically.**

"Can you save him. He's dying." Naruto asked

**"Why should I? Its not like I really care weather he lives or dies." the Kyuubi said**.

"Please. I'll do anything." Naruto begged

**"Hmm. You really want to save him that bad...Fine, lend me your body. Let me kill that snake bastard for killing Uchiha. I'll save him then." Kyuubi said.**

Naruto shook his head in agreement without even a second thought.

Sasuke stared at Naruto seeing as how the blond had froze for a while.

"Naru..."AHHHHHHHH!" Naruto's scream interrupted Sasuke and jolted Iruka and Orochimaru to reality. Iruka looked at his favorite student to see him adorned in a red-orange aura. Orochimaru froze in his place as he realized what was happening and Sasuke looked at his innocent lover, in despair.

"NARUTO! STOP!" Sasuke yelled getting the blond's attention.

**"Sorry kid, but Naruto's on leave at the moment." the Kyuubi answered in Naruto's stead.**

"Whats going on? Whats happening?" Iruka asked

**"The kit made a deal, sensei. In return for the life of this man, he will let me kill the snake. Thats is all he wants." Kyuubi snickered as he caught sight of Orochimaru in the corner of his eyes.**

"Naruto?" Iruka called as he looked down upon Kakashi. The man was barely breathing.

"It won't work that way. Naruto, Naruto could die if you control him for too long."

Kyuubi slashed his arms towards Sasuke and caught him by the neck.

**"Don't tell me what can happen, and anyway, he won't die. He willingly gave his body to me. Also, all this is for you. The reason why I want to kill the snake is because he killed you Uchiha. As much as I hate you, I can't help but love you. Same goes for Naruto. Do you understand." Kyuubi told a shocked Sasuke as it leaned in and kissed Sasuke hotly.**

Sasuke's eyes closed as he felt the fiery breath engulf him and Iruka's breath hitched as he saw the Kyuubified Naruto kiss the Uchiha. Kyuubi released Sasuke from its grasp after a while and then turned his attention to Orochimaru.

**"Now, lets get down to business." Kyuubi smirked evilly as he zoomed towards orochimaru.**

"My, oh my. You just keep getting more and more interesting, Naruto-kun, or should I call you Kyuubi now." Orochimaru said as he dodged the Kyuubi's attacks.

**"You can call me whatever you want, hebi-yaro(snake bastard). Its not gonna change the fact that you are gonna DIE!" Kyuubi laughed maniacally as he tore off skin from Orochimaru's face.**

"You couldn't defeat me before. What makes you think you can defeat me now." said Orochimaru as he sicked his snakes on Kyuubi.

**"Tsk. Tsk. I think you are getting too old for all this. That was the kit borrowing my powers but this time its all me. You won't get away from this. You'll pay for causing me and the kit pain. You're dead meat, Orochimaru." Kyuubi growled as he launched himself towards Orochimaru and bit into his shoulders**.

"AHHHH!" Orochimaru cried out in pain and summoned a dozen more snakes to attack Kyuubi. Kyuubi not wanting to let go off Orochimaru prepared to take the hits from the snakes.

(sizzling sound)

Kyuubi looked over his shoulders to see Sasuke release his hand seal for his fire jutsu.

"That body still belong to Naruto. I don't want it hurt." Kyuubi snorted under his breath and turned his attention back to Orochimaru.

"You think just a bite from you is gonna kill me. Don't be so cocky."Orochimaru struggled to sound his words. Kyuubi smirked and let go off Orochimaru.

**"If you think you can save yourself from my poison you are already as good as dead. I'm sure you are already feeling it, aren't you." Kyuubi laughed at Orochimaru's pained expression.**

It was true. Orochimaru's vision was blurring rapidly and he was having trouble breathing but he knew that this wouldn't kill him. The kyuubi wouldn't let him just die like this.

**"You can do the honors, Uchiha." Kyuubi said as he walked away from Orochimaru.**

"Sasuke-kun, you can't. You can't do this to me. I can't die. I'm immortal. I'm immortal." Orochimaru yelled out as he saw Sasuke performing handseals and activating his Sharingan.

"NOOO!" Orochimaru's yells dies out with the sound off the crowing crows. Sasuke turned around to see Kyuubi bend over Kakashi's limp body.

Kyuubi reached for Kakashi's forehead and pressed his hands on it. Suddenly a similar aura as the Kyuubi's engulfed Kakashi's body. He's wounds began to disappear one by one. Kyuubi got up and pulled Iruka to his feet.

"What are you doing?" Iruka asked as the Kyuubi slashed his claws across Iruka's right hand.

"Ahh!" Iruka cried out in pain.

"Sensei! What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked Kyuubi.

"You didn't think I could just save him using my magic powers,did you? He lost too much blood. So, I'm guessing you won't have any problem if he borrows some of yours, do you?" kyuubi asked Iruka sarcastically, already knowing what the answer would be.

Blood flowed from Iruka's hand onto Kakashi's chest.The blood was somehow being soaked into Kakashi. Color was returning to the man's face and Iruka's. Iruka sat down beside Kakashi once more and held his hands. He could feel warmth flow through them. He looked up at Kyuubi and said

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Iruka sobbed.

**"Hn. For crying out loud, theres nothing to be crying about. I kept my end of the deal. Thats all." Kyuubi snorted.**

"If that is all, return Naruto. Change back." Sasuke demanded. Kyuubi looked at him with raised eyebrows but kept quiet.

"Mm...mm.." Kakashi mumbled. Iruka reached for his face and caressed his cheeks gently.

"Kashi. Kashi, open your eyes."

"Ru..ka..." Kakashi slowly opened his eyes to catch sight of his angel.

"Oh Kakashi!" Iruka glued himself to Kakashi's chest and cried his eyes out.

_Don't tell me that Iruka died too. No it can't be._

"Ruka, gomen..mata omaewa skuina katta( I'm sorry.. I couldn't save you, again)." Kakashi's eyes widened as he felt a sharp sting across his right cheek.

"Hatake Kakashi, Nani ga kangaeteru omae? Shitta-daro,... shi-tta-darone, nidoto...kon-na...konna abunayi...BAKA. Da..iki..rai..da.(What the hell were you thinking? I told you, I ..told...you, to..never..something...dangerous. IDIOT. I hate you)." Iruka broke into tears, slightly confusing kakashi.

"Sensei, you alright. You gave us a scare." Sasuke asked

"Sasuke? What, what is going on? Where..." Kakashi's gaze fell on Naruto, but he knew that something was wrong.

"How?" Kakashi questioned, shocked.

**"You should be thankful. I saved your life for gods sake.How rude, not even a thank you." Kyuubi snickered.**

"Naruto? What happened?" Kakashi asked Sasuke.

"He saved you. Naruto asked him to." Sasuke answered.

"But now that its all over. Return back Naruto." Sasuke demanded once more. Kyuubi once again looked at the Uchiha and this time smiled.

**"As you wish. I have to say, as much as I hate being a pet to the kit, I couldn't live without him anymore. We are connected. Neither of us can live without the another. So, you don't have to worry about losing him to me. And anyway, I can't wait for the next time he messes up. Its like having a live comedy central in his head 24/7. So, I'm warning you Uchiha, don't go dying on us again." Kyuubi finished as a bright light surrounded them all.**

* * *

**HAHAHA! CLIFFIE. WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO NOW. I WANT REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS. ONLY THEN WILL YOU GET THE POSSIBLY LAST CHAPTER.**

Ahahah! Gomen-nasai. I'm late. I know. But i din't have my internet for some time you know. And i just wasn't feeling confident enough to upload this chapter. But now, i can't do anything else. So, i hope you guys out there like it enough to review.

**YOU BETTER REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

Its finally the end. I hope people will still want to read. I mean, its been so long. i hope peole will read atleaast the end. ok i won't talk anymore. hopefully you will enjoy!

* * *

**bold-in naruto's head and his thoughts**

_**bold italic-the voice**_

_italics-flashes of the past_

* * *

**Recap:**

**"As you wish. I have to say, as much as I hate being a pet to the kit, I couldn't live without him anymore. We are connected. Neither of us can live without the another. So, you don't have to worry about losing him to me. And anyway, I can't wait for the next time he messes up. Its like having a live comedy central in his head 24/7. So, I'm warning you Uchiha, don't go dying on us again." Kyuubi finished as a bright light surrounded them all.**

* * *

"..." Naruto opened his eyes suddenly and just stared at the ceiling tiles. He turned his head to the right to gaze at the porcelain skin of his lover.

**What was I seeing?**

Naruto slowly got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face and tried to make sense of his dream.

_"Ne, Sasuke. Will you promise me something?" asked Naruto_

_"What is it, dobe?" Sasuke asked back as usual with the cool and uncaring look on his face._

_"Ne, will you marry me?" Naruto asked slightly blushing_

_"Sas-Sasuke! Don't you dare die on me, Teme. Sasuke please don't do this._

Naruto shook his head to rid the flashes of memories. A shock wave shot through Naruto's brain and he fell to the floor.

"Ugh...(he's in pain at the moment)" Naruto whimpered as the throbbing in his head got faster and louder. There was this continuous sound in his head. Like an alarm.

"Oww...Sasuke..Sasuke.." Naruto called while whimpering, but no answer came. He tried to pick himself up but failed miserably. It was like Gravity was forcing him down and telling him to stay put. The pressure started building up on Naruto's head and he finally screamed out in agony.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Where am I? Whats going on? Hello! is anybody there? Sasuke are you here? Sasuke? Kyuubi? HELLOOOO!!**

_**You should not raise your voice young-one. This is a sacred place. A place of resting. Do not disturb the spirits.**_

**Who are you? Where are you? I can't see you.**

_**Theres no need to see me, Naruto. Just listen.**_

**To what?**

_**Can't you hear Naruto? Can't you hear that voice calling you?**_

**Voice? I can't hear anyone besides you.**

_**Listen Naruto. Listen with your heart.**_

**What? Listen with my heart?**

_**Listen to him, Naruto. Listen to Sasuke.**_

**Sasuke?...SASUKE!**

"NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO PLEASE! DON"T DO THIS. DON'T DO THIS TO ME. WE MADE A PROMISE. DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME ALL BY MYSELF! DON'T YOU DARE, USORATONKACHI!

**Whats going on? What is Sasuke saying? I can't understand anything. Why would i leave him? I love him. **

_**Thats becasue you are dying Naruto.**_

Naruto tried to clear his mind to hear exactly that voice was saying.

_**You are dying Naruto.**_

**I'm...I'm dying? How? Why? I don't want to. I don't want to leave Sasuke. I don't want to die.**

_**Everybody dies, Naruto. Everybody. Its just sad that you have to leave so early.**_

**No! NO! I am not going anywhere but back. I wanna go back to Sasuke.**

_**Its not so simple Naruto. Its not so easy to return to the human world. Not after where you came from.**_

**What do you mean? I was here all along.**

_**No. You were there. I never would have guessed that he would pick you of all people. To see...**_

**See what?**

_**Forget about it. But if you truly want to get back to Sasuke. You have to prove yourself. You have to take that road.**_

A mist surrounded Naruto, but cleared up revealing a pathway.

**Thats all.**

_**Its not as easy as it may look. Once you set out, you can't look back. Also, you will feel pain beyond comparison because your body is broken, Naruto.**_

Naruto looked down at himself and not seeing a single scratch on him. He decided not to replay this information to the voice though.

**Ok. If thats all I have to do. I'll do it.**

_**Remember one thing Naruto. if you even glance back only for a second, You won'r see the light of day ever again.**_

Naruto gulped slightly scared but he heard Sasuke voice at the end of the path and he knew that he had to go back no matter what.

Naruto began walking and as soon as he stepped onto the pathway, his body felt like it was on fire. It burned all over. Naruto looked down to see himself covered in blood in almost all over.

"Ah!" Naruto whimpered in pain with each step he took.

**Kami! Itaii.  
**

_**For your sake, I hope you make it back, my son.**_

* * *

"Sasuke..Sasuke..Sasuke..." Naruto kept repeating the name as if Sasuke would appear and save him from this nightmare.

Naruto, really wished sasuke was here, right now. No matter how many times they argued when Naruto had to be saved by Sasuke, Naruto never admitted how much he loved getting saved.

A bitter laugh esacped Naruto's lips as he fell to the ground. Naruto stared staright ahead. No matter how much he walked he couldn't see the end. He was so tired. He wanted to est, just for a while. A liitle bit.

**I'm sure it would be ok. I'll wake up soon. Wait for me..wait for me, Sasuke.**

"NO! I won't wait, dobe. I'm tired of waiting. Get your ass here, right this moment, Usoratonkachi."

Naruto eyes widened at those words. he looked up to see his snow skinned beauty.

"Sasuke?"

"Hurry up, Naruto. Or I'll leave you behind."

"No. No, I can't Sasuke. It hurts too much. I can't make it that far."

"So, you are just gonna give up. Tch. I always knew you were all talk and no action." Sasuke turned around to leave.

"NO! Stop! Why? why are you like this?" Naruto slowly began to pick himself up from the ground.

"I am not a liar. I always do what I say. Why are you being such a jerk, TEME!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke as he finally began to move once again. Naruto stared at Sasuke's still turned back, waiting for a answer, but when none came he got more frustated.

"Sasuke! Oy, answer me." Naruto said through gritted teeth as the pain hit him twice as hard as before. He staggered and called out once again.

"Sa..suke...oy...Sasu..." Naruto was almost there. He staggered forward and reached out his hand to touch Sasuke's back when the Black haired boy turned around.

Sasuke smiled sweetly at Naruto. A smile that Naruto hadn't seen for a long time.

"Sa..su...ke..." Naruto replied with a smile before collapsing in Sasuke's arm. Sasuke caught him just before Naruto hit the ground.

"Naruto, Naruto, you made it. NAruto! NARUTO!!"

* * *

..BEEP BEEP BEEP...continuous beeping surrounded Naruto as he tried to open his eyes.

He opened his eyes but closed it immideatle as he was blinded by white light.

"Na...Naruto?" a voice called.

"Mmm.." Naruto tried to speak but he's mouth was just too dry.

"Naruto! Naruto! Oh thank god!" the voice let out a long held sigh. naruto forced himself to open his eyes once again but this time realising that whoever it was was blocking the light. Naruto opened to his eyes to see black eyes stare back at him intently.

"Naruto? Are you okay? I'm gonna go get Tsunade. Ok." the figure turned to leave when Naruto finally recognized who it was.

"Sa...suke.."

Sasuke turned around at the little voice. He had been longing to hear that voice for so long.

"Yea, its me. I'm right here Naruto. I would hug you but Tsunade said that if i even make one little move i could hurt you. So, let me just go get her, ok. I'll be right back." Sasuke left hurriedly before Naruto could say anything else. Naruto stared uo at the ceiling trying to remember why exactly he was here. He couldn't remember.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke bursted into Tsunade's office, to find the lady in a meeting with a bunch of people. But Sasuke could care less.

"Uchiha, what do you.."Naruto's awake. You have to come now." Sasuke interupted Tsunade before she could finish her sentence. But it didn't matter cause NAruto was awake.

"You'll have to excuse me." Tsunade hurriedly said to the people and left without any explanation.

Both of them hurried to Naruto's room and entered.

"Naruto?" Tsunade called hesitantly.

Naruto turned his head towards her and smiled slightly. But that was enough for Tsunade.

"Oh thank god, you're finally awake. You brat, you gave me a heart attack." Tsunade kept on blabbering as she checked Naruto's vitals and everything. Sasuke hadn't moved from his spot from where he stood since he entered the room.

"NARUTO!" Iruka bursted in, Kakashi on his tail.

"Naruto! Oh, Yokatta! Yokatta! Bujidatta!" He broke down in tears in front of everyone. He held Naruto hand tightly in hid onw and cried his eyes out. Kakashi stepped forward to pull Iruka to his feet , but before he could, Tsuande did.

"Iruka, Naruto's fine. Now you should get some reat. you all should." Tsunade said turning towards Sasuke and Kakashi.

"M...mi..zu." Naruto said, barely above a whisper. Sasuke was there with a glass of water before anyone could even move. He pivked Naruto's head up gently and help the glass to he's dobe's lips. Naruto gulped down the whole water and rested his head on the pillow again.

"What happened?" He finally spoke, getting his voice back even though it was a little raspy.

Kakashi deciced to fill Naruto in.

He told him eveythign about how Orochimaru had attacked the village. How Naruto got separated from the group and was all alone against Orochimaru. How Sasuke had found a nearly dead Naruto in the forest clearing. Everything that had happened while Naruto was asleep.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke who wasn't making any eye contact whatsoever. Naruto was worried.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out.

"Sasuke?" he called again. When Naruto was about to call again, Sasuke turned around and ran out of the room. Naruto tried to get up and follow him but he was in no condition.

"Don't worry. He's really glad that you are okay. But he blames himself for what happened to you. It was him that Orochimaru wanted but instead you were the one that got hurt." Kakashi said. Tsunade and Iruka nodded in agreement

"Thats ridiculous. I am glad that it was me rather than him." Naruto replied back.

"Whoever it was doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that you are safe now. Thats all." Iruka chipped in.

"So-dane. Now get some rest, brat. You'll be fine now. Kyuubi has already started healing you. So, you'll be fine in 2 weeks or so." Tsunade said as she left the room. Kakashi got up as well, Iruka behind him and headed for the door.

"Kakashi-sensei, if you see him.."Don't worry. I got you." Kakashi's eyes turned into a crescent as he smiled at Naruto and left.

* * *

"Sasuke." Kakashi called. Sasuke looked up with tear streaks on his face. Kakshi knew why he's prodigy student was crying. Kakashi had been in the same situation before himself. Almost loosing Iruka. Even after he had lost everything, he couldn't even phantom the thought about loosing Iruka.

"Sensei? I don't know why I'm crying. I look really pathetic, don't I?" Sasuke tried to smirk through his tears but instead a bob came out. Kakashi sat down beside Sasuke and looked up at the blue sky.

"You're not pathetic Sasuke. Remember the ninja rule that says: Shinobis have no need for emotions. Well, they are wrong. Emotions make us human. They make us stronger. When we have something we want to protect we become strong. Even though sometimes we can't protect them. We know that they will be okay because that are strong too. You have to put your trust in them just like they put their trust on us. You lost your whole family but the mere thought of loosing Naruto sends shivers down your spine. That is not a weakness. So, don't ever think of yourself as pathetic. Do you understand?" kakashi looked right at Sasuke to get the point across.

Sasuke sat there, taking in every bit of what kakashi said. He slowly got up from his position and looked at his ex-sensei.

"Thanks. For a guy who us always late, you sure are on time when it comes to all this." Kakashi laughed a little and said

"Its all from experience."

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement and set out towards Konoha Hospital.

"Naruto. Can I come in?" Sasuke asked from beyond the door.

"Of course." Naruto answered.

Sasuke entered and before he even reached the door, Naruto began speaking

"Sasuke, you shouldn't blame yourself. You couldn't have done anything and even if you could have I don't want you risking your life for me. I'm glad it was me because I don't want to see you hurt, no matter what." Tears sprang to Naruto's blue eyes as he tried to continue to speak but was unable to because trembling lips were placed upon his own.

Naruto felt a water drop on his face and opened his eyes to see Sasuke's eyes closed and tears falling. Naruto tried to speak through he kiss but Sasuke just added more pressure and rendered Naruto unable.

After a long time when oxygen became a necessity the two finally broke away.

"I love you so much, Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke finally said with a smile on his face, startling Naruto a little bit.

"I promised you. I promised you that I would marry you one day. Now, I can't wait any longer." Sasuke kept on talking.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called but Sasuke didn't hear.

"Uzumaki Naruto, will you marry me?" Sasuke asked as he got down on his knees.

Naruto tried his best to sit up and just stared at the silver band in Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke looked up at the blue eyes and waited for an answer.

Naruto was speechless. He was just plain out shocked but even though, he knew in his heart that this was probably the best time of any.

"Yes." Naruto said as he's tears fell on the white floor.

"Yes. Yes. Yes, I'll marry you, ...teme." Naruto said over and over again, as Sasuke got up from the floor and gently hugged him. Sasuke let go and put the band on Naruto's finger.

"Naruto, will you stay with me forever?" Sasuke asked.

"I Promise." Naruto replied as the two kissed to seal their forever long promise.

* * *

OMG! I'M DONE. SORY I DIDN'T UPLOAD IN SO LONG. BUT I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. I WROTE THIS LIKE IN TWO HOUR AFTER WAITING LIKE TWO MONTHS. OMG! JUST TELL ME HOW IT IS. ITS BEEN A PLEASURE. BYEZ!


End file.
